Predilección
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: Comienza una nueva misión y los chicos Hyûga deberan encaminarse fuera de Konoha para llevarla a cabo. El camino será largo pero juntos descuibriran la estrecha brecha que los une. NejiHinata Cap. 6 Subido
1. Preludio

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el primer capítulo de Predilección, como es un fic corto y con capítulo también cortos he decidido arriesgarme a publicarlo, pero aún no he olvidado mis dos focs pendientes en los que ya me encuentro trabajando.

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a todos los amantes del Neji /Hinata, lo que nos convierte en el Hyûgacest-Gumi. Espero les guste y me den sus opiniones que son bien recibidas.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_**S **_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Predilección**

**Capítulo 1**

**Preludio**

Era un espléndido día, agradable no solo por el perfecto clima en el que no hacía ni frío ni calor sino porque era Hyûga Neji quien caminaba a su lado, integrante del Bouke y todo un genio en el arte del Byakugan, con sus apenas 16 años denotaba la madurez de su cuerpo y mente. Ella, Hyûga Hinata podía notarlo, podría intentar permanecer cerca de su primo, pues muy en el fondo, un fuerte sentimiento había surgido en su interior, distinto, cálido y peligroso.

Pero por supuesto ella no era en lo mínimo merecedora de su aprecio, podía observarle, apoyarle e incluso cuidarle pero jamás amarle, porque sería su ruina. Porque él aún seguía despreciándole, sin importar las disculpas o las nuevas reconciliaciones, había "algo" que su primo no podía evitar sentir en su contra, saliendo en contadas situaciones crueles y sarcásticas palabras que hacían notar sus sentimientos. Su relación era por demás obligada, pues ante todo y sin importar sus sentimientos tenía la obligación de obedecer a la heredera. Hinata por supuesto y en numerosas ocasiones le pedía una y otra vez evitar ese rígido comportamiento, pero Neji era la clase de personas tan arraigadas a las costumbres que simplemente no desistía.

Al fin llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, donde habían sido extrañamente requeridos hacía apenas una hora.

- Muchas gracias por venir a pesar de ser inesperado.- Comentó Tsunade dándoles la bienvenida.

Ninguno de los chicos habló.

- Él es Renzô, un ninja de la Aldea de Kiri. – Y sin más un chico con cabello anaranjado salió a la vista. Tenía el cabello largo y ligeramente levantado como la cresta de un gallo y algunos de sus mechones caían en su rostro, tenía ojos de un color verde oscuro con una mezcla de insolencia y amabilidad además de una sonrisa pícara, vestía un pantalón café junto a una sudadera oscura, llevaba encima un gi claro de mangas cortas con las orillas de amarillo, tenía vendados los antebrazos y usaba sandalias negras y una bufanda corta de un intenso color escarlata.

– Renzô trae consigo un mensaje muy importante el cual deben entregarle personalmente al Sage Kurokame Uruma, ésa será su misión.

Tsunade se disponía a seguir con sus obligaciones pero notó al joven Hyûga plantarse frente a ella.

- ¿Significa que Hinata-Sama también irá?

- Así es¿te molesta éso?.- Preguntó un poco desafiante la mujer.

- Hai.- Contestó Neji demostrando toda seguridad en su afirmación. – Soy responsable de la seguridad de la heredera y conozco muy bien la reputación de Kurokame como para exponerla a tan alto riesgo, pido que la excluya y me encomiende a otro para la misión.

Instintivamente Hinata agachó su cabeza apesumbrada y al notarlo Tsunade suspiró tratando de ser tolerante.

- Entiendo las razones por las que no deseas poner en peligro a tu prima pero ella ya es Chounin de la aldea y no tendrá problemas en cumplir una misión como ésta. Además, la razón por la que lo he elegido a ustedes es debido a que Uruma es una persona muy escurridiza, se necesitará más de un Byakugan para hallarlo.

Y justo cuando Neji volvía a abrir su boca para hablar la Hokage levantó rápidamente su mano con gesto irritado.

- No quiero escuchar más excusas, ahora vallan.

Los dos chicos afirmaron silenciosamente con la cabeza marchándose de lugar. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta que Renzô se acercó a la Souke con gran interés.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Qué…?.- Respondió un poco confundida, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía con diversión por el tierno gesto de la chica.

- Eres muy kawaii.

Al escucharlo Neji entornó sus ojos al shinobi de Kiri.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.- Advirtió Neji lentamente con voz áspera.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- Renzô pronunció su sonrisa con gesto burlón pero Neji tan sólo lo ignoro.

Hinata caminaba en medio de los dos chicos, fijando su vista a su propio andar intentando evitar mirar a su primo.

- Necesitamos algunas cosas, así que nos veremos en éste lugar en una hora.- Explicó el Bouke con seriedad mientras Renzô sólo encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer.

- Neji-Niisan…- Llamó su atención Hinata. - ¿En verdad… piensas que no… no podré hacerlo?.

Neji no dijo nada, la miraba analizadoramente lo que comenzaba a incomodar a la heredera, Neji se dio cuenta y giró su rostro.

- Mi responsabilidad es evitar que su vida corra riesgo.

Hinata sintió un pequeño vació en su interior, pero formó una triste sonrisa.

- Entiendo…- Y Hinata continuó caminando. "- No soy más que una carga para Neji-Niisan… él jamás… él jamás me verá de otra manera sino como una obligación, una obligación que no debería tener...-" Pensaba con melancolía en su interior.

Neji reconoció su desconsuelo, pero continuó caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a la mansión. Rápidamente los dos Hyûgas informaron a Hiashi de su partida, prepararon todo lo necesaria que utilizarían y se marcharon hacia el lugar de reunión.

El ambiente indiferente no había cambiado entre ellos a pesar del correr del tiempo, caminaban uno a uno con total mutismo hasta por fin llegar antes de la hora señalada, pero al notar Neji que el ninja de Kiri no había llegado observó a su prima unos instantes, tan sólo para comprobar que sus fríos comentarios la habían herido.

- Hinata-Sama.

Hinata se giró con lentitud, sin poder fijar sus ojos en el rostro de su primo, dedicándose a mirar los ropajes que llevaba.

- ¿Hai… Neji-Niisan…?.- Intentó ocultar su estado de ánimo que no consiguió esconder.

- Pienso que eres una kunouichi totalmente capaz.- Indicó serenamente.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y levanto su mirada un poco para divisar a su primo.

- Arigatou…- Sonrió con dulzura.

Neji sintió un alivió recorrer su cuerpo, pero no podía seguir sintiéndose miserable porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del transcurrir lento de los años, a pesar del odio, rencor y desprecio en las que le profesaba sentir a ella y a él mismo por el penoso destino en el que se encontraban, a pesar de todo, Hyûga Neji amaba a su prima.

**Fin del capítulo**

Kurokame: Tortuga negra

Kiri: Nombre por el que se conoce la villa oculta del País del Agua

Sage: O también conocido como Sennin o propiamente Sannin el cual es un Ninja Legendario. Es un rango shinobi. Corresponde a los ninjas legendarios de una villa, son ninjas extraordinarios que comprenden unas capacidades fuera de serie y que son tan completos que pueden igualar a un Kage en aptitudes, aunque su perfil psicológico no sea el más adecuado para ejercer como líder de la Villa.


	2. Posición

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el segundo capítulo de Predilección, espero les guste aunque creo que va muy rápido para mi gusto pero bueno, qué le pudo hacer yo.

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a todos los amantes del Neji /Hinata, unidos todos para apoyar a esta pareja.

¡Viva el Neji/Hinata!.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_S _Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Predilección**

**Capítulo 2**

**Posición**

Los días transcurrieron y a pesar del gran esfuerzo que proporcionaban los Hyûga, no eran capaces de encontrar al menos una mínima pista del paradero de Kurokame Uruma, pero Renzô insistía en todo momento que podrían hallarlo si se dirigían al norte, lo que causará que el paisaje a su alrededor fuera cada vez más nevoso con el proseguir de su camino.

- ¿Y cuál es tu relación con Kurokame?.- Preguntó con desgana Neji.

- Soy su gakusei.- Contestó con orgullo el ninja de Kiri. – Por eso me envió a mí en su lugar.

- ¿Y siendo tu Sensei desconoces por completo donde se encuentra, valla ayuda resultaste ser.- Respondió ligeramente irritado y con sarcasmo por la misión en la que se había involucrado empezando a fastidiarle.

- Neji-Kun, que frío eres.- Opinó Renzó con una mueca ligeramente ofendida, Neji tan sólo bufó con ligero desprecio y de inmediatamente los ojos de Renzô se centraron en Hinata que caminaba al lado del Bouke.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sean parientes siendo los dos tan distintos...?.- Se dirigió a la chica con curiosidad quien se sonrojaba ligeramente por tan directa comparación.

Caminaron durante todo el día hasta por fin anochecer, cansados por el exhaustivo viaje y sin ningún avance mayor durante todo el día. Se encontraban preparándose para levantar el campamento cuando de pronto un fina columna de vapor salió de una pequeña barranca muy cerca de ellos, con curiosidad Renzô se acercó para examinar, al observar con detenimiento una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su labios y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

- Aguas termales.- Dijo emocionado.

- ¿De qué hablas, Renzô-Kun?.- Preguntó Hinata sin comprender del todo la insípida explicación del chico.

Sin esperar más, rápidamente tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevó hasta la orilla de la hendidura de la tierra, Hinata se sentía un poco azorada, pues a pesar de haberse detenido, el chico aún no soltaba su agarre.

Abajo a muy poca altura se hallaba un estanque con agua burbujeante y cálida, que despedía una ligera neblina de vapor humeante sobre las planas piedras sin rastro de nieve que fuera cubierto, el estanque estaba oculta gracias no sólo a la bifurcación de la tierra sino por una maraña de árboles secos y adustos que la rodeaban.

- ¿No te gustaría un baño de agua caliente Hinata-Chan?. Podríamos relajarnos, además Neji-Kun lo necesita para bajar ese horripilante mal humor que lleva consigo siempre.- Le dirigió una furtiva mirada al Hyûga que se acercaba.

Neji no dijo nada, vigilaba de cerca el gesto tan imprevisto que había tomado el bermejo, esperando impacientemente que éste liberara la mano de su prima.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a soltarla?.- Preguntó Neji con el rostro serio cansado ya de aguantar.

- Gomen na.- El shinobi obedeció sonriendo en forma de disculpa, mordiéndose la lengua y rascándose la cabeza por no haber distinguido lo sucedido mientras Hinata llevó su mano a su pecho sintiéndose más tranquila.

- ¿Y entonces?.- Inquirió Renzô ante los Hyûga que sólo se miraron entre ellos recordando la propuesta del chico.

- No estoy de acuerdo.- Concluyó Neji en una bajo rumor decidido y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

- ¿Pero por qué?.- Interrogó Renzô con una decepción en su semblante alegre y con los hombros caídos.

- Quieres que tomemos un baño pero ¿y Hinata-Sama?. ¿Crees que permitiré que ella se bañe ante tu presencia?.- Explicó con un leve fruncido en sus cejas por la poca lucidez del shinobi.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no sería problema si lo hiciera sólo ante ti?.- Preguntó con picardía al tiempo que Hinata enrojeció y Neji soltó un breve gruñido de alteración por la malinterpretación de sus palabras.

- Pequeños detalles.- Habló el chico de cabello naranja con seguridad y olvidándose de su anterior enunciado, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en rápidos aleteos.

Avivadamente tomo un par de gruesas ramas que coloco en los costados del estanque, situó la tercera sobre éstas y sacó de su mochila una manta que la cubrió creando una rústica división en el estanque.

- Hinata-Chan podrá bañarse sin que nadie la vea. ¿Te parece bien ahora?

Hinata sonrió divertida por la mentalidad tan confiada del chico que parecía no preocuparse por nada, pero Neji se mantenía dudoso, no muy convencido que aquello realmente fuera suficiente.

- A mí me parece bien.- Dijo la Souke mostrando certeza con su sonrisa.

Tras escuchar esto a Renzô se le iluminó la cara, marchaba ya dispuesto a ir por su mochila para tomar lo necesario para un baño, dejando a los primos a solas por un momento.

- ¿Estás segura de ésto?. Yo no confío del todo.

- En realidad me gustaría tomar un baño de aguas termales... y sólo será por unos momentos.- Explicó solicitante la chica a su primo que sólo respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

Una hora después los tres se encontraban dentro del hervor de las aguas, con el rostro sonrojado por el calor y una conversación muy confortadora entre Hinata y Renzô. Neji estaba recostado a la orilla con los ojos cerrados, dejando que su cabello suelto flotara en la superficie y una toalla sobre su cintura, tenía que reconocer que el lugar reconfortaba sus fuerzas y su temperamento; a su lado estaba sentado Renzô al borde y con los pies dentro del agua, igualmente vestido con la toalla húmeda y un paño sobre su cabeza mojada que goteaba sobre las planas rocas del suelo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras al otro lado Hinata-Chan?.- Gritó el bermejo con una mano levantada al lado de su mejilla para crear una mejor resonancia.

- Estoy bien... arigatou.- Respondió lentamente Hinata tras la manta.

Al terminar Renzô se levantó con pesadez, se vistió con premura y se dirigió donde el campamento se hallaba instalado.

- Ustedes si que tienen una gran resistencia al calor.- Concluyó con una breve mirada a Neji que parecía no inmutarse. - ¡Oyasumi, Hinata-Chan!.- Vociferó nuevamente esta vez dirigiéndose a Hinata quien susurraba un débil "oyasumi nasai" como contestación y se marchó satisfecho por el apremiante baño.

Al saber Hinata que se encontraba a solas con Neji una vergüenza se apoderó de ella, esta era una ocasión en la que jamás podría volver a presentarse por lo que se acercó al sencillo cortinaje que los separaba, intentando romper el silenció que se había estancado por la retirada de su compañero.

- ¿No... no necesitas nada... Neji-Niisan?.- Preguntó torpemente la chica.

- Estoy bien, Hinata-Sama.- Respondió Neji con los ojos abiertos.

Hinata calló por unos momentos, surgiendo una idea que pudiera acercarla al Bouke, pero le parecía demasiado vergonzosa como para intentarlo hasta que la voz de Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Me voy para que puedas disfrutar mejor del estanque.- Declaró Neji que ya comenzaba a salir del agua.

- Eespe... espera...

Neji levantó una ceja por su reacción, no quería permanecer más tiempo pues el simple conocimiento de que Hinata se hallaba a poca distancia frente a él y con la escasas prendas no le ayudaba mucho, consiente de su situación sabe que no puede hacer más de lo que quisiera.

Tímidamente Hinata sale detrás de la cortina que la oculta, con una toalla rodeándole el cuerpo y otra más cubriendo su cabello, se veía tan delicada que Neji apartó su mirada con urgencia y con un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas por el visible estado de la Souke.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó con insistencia el chico, deseoso de abandonar el lugar.

- No te... no te vallas todavía...

Neji la miró con extrañeza por lo que escuchaba, indeciso por no saber qué hacer.

- No quiero quedarme sola.- Continuó Hinata acercándose a su primo lentamente.

- No debería estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?. Somos familiares¿o no?.- Infirió la chica para convencerlo.

Neji suspiró tratando de encontrar la entereza suficiente para soportar la situación tan comprometida que Hinata le pedía.

- Neji-Niisan...

El Hyûga la observó con serenidad, percibiendo que se quitaba la toalla de su cabeza y dejando sus violáceas hebras libres para pegarse distinguidamente a su cuello y hombros.

- ¿Puedo... tallarte la espaldad...?.- Preguntó la Souke con la toalla en sus manos y su blanca mirada fija en el vapor.

El castaño se mantenía aun en la misma posición, inseguro de lo que debía hacer, si se marchaba la humillaría ligeramente haciéndola sentir menos de lo que su autoestima ya creía, pero si se quedaba podría caer él en una sutil lucha interior que no deseaba continuar como en tantas ocasiones había hecho.

- ¿Neji-Niisan...?.

Escuchó la triste voz de Hinata, la miró por el rabillo de su ojo notando la intensa desolación de sus ojos y el dolorido semblante que la acompañaba.

- Sólo por esta ocasión.- Soltó Neji a decir resignado de su debilidad por ceder ante la Hyûga.

Por su parte Hinata sonrió dulcemente, con un renovante calor en su interior por haber logrado pasar una barrera entre ella y su querido primo. Salió del estanque mientras Neji se sentaba sobre una piedra cercana, tomó delicadamente la cortina de su cabello castaño y la colocó en el pecho del chico, rozando tenuemente con la piel húmeda de su hombro causándole a Neji breves escalofríos que ocultó en su faz seria. Hinata se inclinó tras él, enjabonó la toalla y comenzó a frotar su espalda con escrúpulo.

- No sé por qué pero, esto me hace recordar cuando éramos niños.- Dijo Hinata con voz cándida, pero Neji permaneció densamente callado.

- En esos años nos llevábamos muy bien y jugábamos mucho en el patio de la mansión.

- No lo recuerdo.- Soltó de su boca una contestación pasiva y un tanto indiferente.

Hinata ya no frotaba con tanta dedicación, sino que seguía su tarea lenta y pausada, con nostalgia en su rostro por la disposición de Neji ante ella.

- Me gustaría volver ... a esos días...- Susurró la chica con melancolía y añoranza en su delgada voz.

- Eso jamás sucederá. Entre nosotros existe un separación marcadas por las circunstancias de nuestro pasado y familiaridad que no podremos arrancar nunca.

Ante la brusquedad y frialdad de su contestación Neji sintió cómo se había detenido el movimiento de la toalla, reprimiéndose interiormente por su falta de sensibilidad.

- Hinata-Sama, esos días jamás regresarán.- Habló con un amargado matiz.

Después de unos segundos de quietud, Hinata volvía a friccionar la espalda de Neji tratando de aparentar no sentirse afectada por sus palabras, pero la voz de su primo la detuvo.

- ¿No has terminado ya?.- Preguntó secamente y con brusquedad.

- Hhai...- Contenstó debilitadamente Hinata. "- Después de todo llevó en mis manos un titulo que no me corresponde... yo... no puedo esperar menos de Neji-Niisan... yo soy tan inferior a él."

La heredera se levantó con pesadumbre, retornando al otro lado de la manta con una palidez infundida en su rostro, mientras Neji permanecía postrado en la misma posición. Sentía la ira hervir dentro de él, era el sentimiento de impotencia que surgía y lo envolvía en una sugiriente frialdad que desfilaba en su rostro, para él no existía ninguna otra manera en la que pudiera reaccionar. Aborrecía al Souke como nadie más en su familia, pero, ante Hinata se borrada ese rastro de odio que siempre palpitaba con intensidad en su ser, y era precisamente esa duplicidad que lo volvía loco.

- En verdad eres frío, Neji-Kun.

Velozmente Neji encaró al dueño de aquella voz con desprecio y resentimiento por las palabras, Renzô agachado a pocos metros del Bouke lo atisbaba con meticulosidad y compadecimiento lo que causara aumentar su enfado.

- Si sigues así... vas a perderla.- Habló con voz baja para que sólo Neji lo escuchara.

- Cállate.- Dictó cortante el chico con el semblante impávido y ceñudo por la reciente intromisión, con ojos encendidos de furia acompañada de una voz trémula y lenta que provocó diminutos escalofríos en el ninja de la niebla quien se levantó dejando solo a Neji con sus pensamientos.

**Fin del capítulo**

Kurokame: Tortuga negra

Gakusei: Estudiante

Kiri: Nombre por el que se conoce la villa oculta del País del Agua

Oyasumi nasai: Expresión de buenas noches o que descanses.

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias por sus reviews, lo cierto es que voy a la deriva con este fic... estoy abierta a recibir propuestas de todo tipo.

**Lizirien:** Y auí esta otro capítulo, creo que Renzô es un personaje que no está bien definido... me parece un poco impredecible y creo que eso es lo que me gusta de este personaje. Pero ya ves, la frialdad de Neji no cambia... creo que aquí es cuando más frío lo presentó... ¿tú qué dices?

Muchas gracias por tus reviws, siempre me mandas mucho y eso me pone las pilas para ponerme al tanto de mis fics. Espero sigamos en contacto y me despido, besos y abrazos.

**RuByShAdOw** Muchas gracias por tu review, este será un fic de cap cortos y eso me agrada para variar, espero te halla gustado este capítulo... creo que ni siquiera tiene coherencia el curso del tiempo en la historia, lo cierto es que sólo estoy divagando según lo que se me ocurra pooner... Ju,ju,ju, soy un caso perdido.

Con respecto a Renzô creo que ni siquiera sé qué rayos va a ser de él en la historia, no he profundizado a mayores cuál va a ser su papel entre los Hyûga pero espero que almenos sigas disfrutando de él.

Nos vemos, besos y abrazos.

**Hina-Nat:** Ah, Kitsune-Sama... creo que no meresco tal respeto, he leído tu fic de Sasuke/Hinata/Neji y me llama mucho la atención (Kitsune se arrodilla y clama con vehemencia: -¡Al fin puedo leer un fic de ellos!), por lo que chequé tu profile y lo que me encuentro me deja sorprendida, tu conocimiento en lo que respecta al francés me hace envidiarte... ju,ju,ju yo apenas estoy aprendiendolo y al igual que tú también intentó aprender japonés e ingles, pero una pequeña pregunta (y perdona mi ignorancia), estando en Suiza imagino que debes hablar alemán o ¿qué idioma es el que hablas en ese país?

Bueno, espero que la menos hallas disfrutado este capítulo, yo quería hacerlo más cómico pero creo comienza a ser un poco más dramático... no cabe duda que soy una amante del sufrimiento.

Sin más qué decir me despido, besos y abrazos.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o** Creo que siempre caigo en el mismo cliché de siempre con los Hyûga, Nejidistante y Hinatadesamor, ju,ju,ju definitivamente soy un caso perdido por que la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo valla a seguir la historía, para ser sincera yo siempre contemplo mis ideas y hago notas de cómo irá la historía pero en esta ocasión no tengo nada de eso... bueno, una que otra idea vaga pero no fija... espero que la inspiración no me abandone.

Por cierto, sigo esperando el sexto capítulo de Desire... no sabes las ansias que tengo por saber ya que ese mismo aconteciento (el de Kiba besando a Hina y que Neji los descubra) se me había ocurrido e incluso ya lo tenía preparado para Hansoku, ju,ju,ju que pequeño es el mundo. Tu fic es muy bueno y me encanta la relación de "tira y afloja" que llevas a los Hyûga... y no me cansaré de decirlo, adoro tu empero.

Graicas por tu review y ánimos¡besos y abrazos Nekoi-Chan!

**Nihmue:** Oha, Nihmue-San, espero te halla gustado este segundo capítulo... creo que muy intenso el fic... aunque son sólo suposiciones mías. Ah, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios (Kitsune se sonroja), esperemos sigamos en contacto.

Besos y abrazos.

**Riku-neesan:** No olvidarte Riku-Chan (¿te puedo llamar así?) me acuerdo bien del que me mandaste de Mutismo. Que bueno que compartimos la misma afición la parejita de Neji y Hina, que son encantadores y por ahí hay rumores que al final de Naruto se quedan juntos por lo de la preservación del clan y todo eso, espero que sea verdad. ¡Y que sigan sufriendo los Hyûga!. En realidad había pensado en una comedia-romnace pero creo que con sé me doy cuenta que no se me da muy bien.

Espero te halla gustado este fic y gracias por tus comentarios, besos y abrazos.

**Corsary:** No sabes lo emocionada que estoy al leer que tal vez al final Neji y Hinata se queden juntos, yo espero que así sea (y creo que tú también). Gracias por tu opinión sobre la descripciones de mis personajes, siempre trato de esforzarme para darles una personalidad y una aspecto físico y sobre todo que encajen en la historia... aunque en el caso de Renzô no estoy muy segura, ju,ju,ju creo que sólo lo cree para que hiciera tercio en el equipo, aunque yo espero que siga haciendo estragos en la pareja ya que por eso me agrada... aunque es un poco impredecible manejarlo en la historia.

Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo para personas que les gustan mis historias, espero sigamos en contacto, yo mientras me despido, muchos besos y abrazos.

**Kyoto Himura:** que tal, espero hallas disfrutado del segundo capítulo en el que me entretuve de maravilla tratando de idear que iva a pasar.

Muchas gracias por tu review y espero este capítulo te halla satisfecho, besos y abrazos.


	3. Protegida

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el tercer capítulo de Predilección, esta supuesta comedia-romance (que era mi real intención) se ha convertido en un ligero angust... Ju,ju,ju, creo que no puedo escribir otra cosa más que la miseria... intentaré cumplir con mi propósito.

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a todos los amantes del Neji /Hinata, unidos todos para apoyar a esta pareja.

¡Viva el Neji/Hinata!.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

_S_Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Predilección**

**Capítulo 3**

**Protegida**

A la mañana siguiente el equipo conformado por dos ninjas de Konoha y un shinobi de Kiri prosiguieron su camino. Renzô recitaba en todo momento que Uruma-Sensei aparecería de un momento a otro, Neji marchaba con la misma irritabilidad con la que había salido de la aldea y Hinata permanecía callada siguiendo a los dos chicos.

Renzô observaba atentamente a los dos Hyûgas, notando que Hinata parecía más apenada y decaída de lo acostumbrada desde la noche anterior.

- Hey, Hinata-Chan.

Hinata volteó su rostro para mirar a Renzô que se encontraba detrás de ella, sonreía ampliamente y con mocedad, hasta que en ese momento lanzó numerosas esferas blancas que la Souke esquivó sin ningún problema, y que al final una de ellas terminó estrellándose sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Neji.

Hinata pestañeó al distinguir la bola de nieve desecha que caía sobre los cobrizos cabellos de su primo que se mantenía estático en su lugar, pero después en ese momento Neji giró con encolerizado semblante dirigido al bermejo que al sentir el escalofriante gesto amenazador retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, permaneciendo congelada la sonrisa de su cara.

- Neji-Kun... no me mires así.- Instó Renzô cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo levantado, pero Neji se mantenía en su misma posición.

- Ah... que fría tan mirada, no... no me mires así...- Balbuceó el shinobi con expresión exagera y dramática. – Me derrito... me derrito... ¡aaahhh!.

Neji apretó fuertemente sus labios mientras una pequeña venita relucía ligeramente de su sien, Renzô comenzaba a fastidiarlo por su enorme inmadurez, pero una pequeña risita sonó delante de él. Neji fijo su mirada sobre Hinata, quien sonreía vivamente y se cubría la boca con las palmas de sus manos intentando en vano ocultar la gracia que le producía la actuación de su compañero. Al ver a Hinata sonreír, Renzô se sintió más alentado.

- Hinata-Chan, estás sonriendo de nuevo...- Comentó feliz y con un cómico sonrojo infantil en sus mejillas.

Hinata le sonrió a Renzô en forma de agradecimiento por su intención de animarla, pero se sintió extrañamente observada, miró a su primo que la observaba nítidamente y se encogió tímidamente en su mismo lugar azorada por tan intensa y estricta mirada, pues parecía que su enfado se había incrementado.

- Esto no es un juego.- Declaró roncamente Neji y con tono mediático.

- Tranquilízate¿acaso crees que nosotros no lo tomamos en serio?.- Expresó Renzô con ligera molestia por la ruda intervención.

- No lo parece.- Habló con un tenue tono sarcástico dirigido a los dos chicos.

- Bah... estás exagerando.- Enunció el shinobi de Kiri con un resoplido, reanudando su andar y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma reprobatoria.

- Hinata-Sama.- Llamó Neji con brusquedad, pero al notar el abrupto cambio en su prima completó su frase un poco más sumiso. – Nos vamos de aquí.

- Hhai... gom...- Dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada, intentó disculparse por su comportamiento pero el Bouke se alejaba con rapidez, por lo que desistió completamente de su intención.

Instantáneamente Renzô miró a Hinata que caminaba apesadumbrada y se acercó a Neji con prudencia.

- La entristeciste otra vez... valla ayuda resultaste ser.– Comentó débilmente imitando las palabras que había utilizado el Hyûga el día anterior cuando le reprochó el hecho no saber dónde encontrar a su Sensei y se alejó nuevamente con una mueca negativa de su comportamiento.

Como respuesta Neji arrugó su ceño, Renzô tenía razón y eso le molestaba, pero ver como la Soke podía abrirse tan espontáneamente y sin ningún temor o intimidación a una persona que apenas conocía lo hizo sentir envidia, ya que él jamás conseguiría hablar de esa manera Hinata, de ninguna u otra forma posible. Hyûga Neji era del Bouke y jamás en ningún momento podría entablar una relación más cercana a la de la protección con un integrante del Souke, ni siquiera con su propia protegida.

- Mi deber es protegerla, no puedo bajar la vigilancia sólo para satisfacer sus recreaciones banales.

- ¿Y de ti?. ¿Podrás protegerla incluso de ti?.

Enseguida el rostro de Neji encrespó de furia y desconcierto por la pregunta que más que nada parecía un descubrimiento a sus sentimientos.

- Mi deber es proteger a la Soke, ese es el destino con el que se me ha confiado desde mi nacimiento y tú me dices que podría ser un amenaza para Hinata-Sama. No te sientas tan capaz de comprender lo que no puedes ver con claridad.- Contestó con mordacidad y frialdad para aclarar cualquier duda.

- Gomen na.- Se disculpó Renzô con una sagaz e insípida sonrisa. – Tal vez tengas razón.

- Por cierto, tienes nieve en el cabello.

Renzô se retiró rapidamente con expresión alegre mientras que Neji arrugó ligeramente su ceño dejando escapar un bufido de irritación como respuesta.

Pronto anocheció sin hallarse un sólo rastro de Kurokame por lo que harto de su situación Neji se marchó alegando que daría un reconocimiento al terreno, pasaron un par de horas, pero Neji no volvía aún y Hinata comenzaba a preocuparse, por lo que Renzô se acercó a la Souke y con gesto fraternal comenzó a frotar su cabeza.

- Descuida Hinata-Chan, seguro Neji-Kun no tardará en regresar.

Hinata asintió un poco más segura, sonriendo dulcemente por el apoyo. Fue entonces cuando Neji apareció, tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto y la piel más pálida por el frío ambiente en el que se había expuesto, se acercó al fuego para tomar un poco de calor.

- Okaeri, Neji-Kun. ¿Y... encontraste algo por ahí?. – Expresó animadamente Renzô, pero Neji sólo respondió con un resoplido de fastidio.

- Hinata-Chan comenzaba a preocuparse.- Agregó Renzô con una pícara sonrisa.

Neji dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la Hyûga quien comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero no duró mucho porque la apartó en un instante como si no le importara.

Ya durante la noche cada uno se retiró para dormir ya que a la mañana siguiente continuarían está vez dirigiéndose al Este donde se encontraban las distintas islas que rodeaban al país de Mizu.

Hinata permanecía recostada, a pesar de permanecer quieta no podías conciliar el sueño, pues aún la fría actitud de su primo la hacía sentir miserable. No era suficiente el hecho de haberse enamorado de un miembro cercano de su familia o que éste no le correspondía, sino que además le odiaba.

La Souke se levantó y salió al helado paisaje para refrescar y despejar su mente, observó los restos de ceniza de la apagada fogata y notó a Renzô que dormía placidamente, mientras que Neji insistentemente no se encontraba en ningún lugar por lo que pensó que nuevamente se había marchado para recorrer el lugar.

Hinata caminó unos cuantos metros hasta acercarse a un árbol que tenía una escueta frondosidad, pero no le tomó mucho interés y se sentó sobre una piedra cercana para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje negro adornado con miles de estrellas brillantes y una luna menguante resplandeciente sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró melancólicamente y su mirada se concentró en la blanca nieve de su alrededor.

"- Neji-Niisan es... como la nieve...-" Meditó Hinata en sus adentros mientras tomaba un poco de ésta para acercarla a su rostro. "- Es gélida y carece de todo color en la que pueda darte una nítida expresión... pero¿Neji-Niisan también podrá derretir su frialdad con el calor de una cercanía próxima a él...?.

Hinata se llevó a su boca cálida un poco de nieve que comenzó a liquidarse en un instante para beberla placenteramente.

- ¿A mi cercanía...?.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

En ese momento escuchó un atronador sonido detrás de ella, como si algo hubiera caído del suelo para aterrizar en la nieve que crujía con el nuevo peso sobre ésta. Hinata se levantó rápidamente para encarar lo que fuera que hubiera llegado, pero al darse la vuelta sus ojos encontraron a un par muy parecidos a los suyos.

- Neji-Niisan...- Murmuró al darse cuenta que su cara se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros del Bouke, lo que hizo sonrojarla intensamente por la enorme cercanía y se alejó inconscientemente mientras el calor se apoderaba de todo su rostro que sentía arder con ímpetu.

Ante la reacción de rechazo de la heredera Neji sintió un leve pinchazo en su pecho, a pesar de mostrar ni un solo sentimiento. Pero se había sorprendido al verla inesperadamente por eso mismo había decidido bajar de las ramas del árbol que tan cómodamente se había postrado para admirar la creciente luna que tanto le recordaba a su querida Hinata-Sama.

- Go... gomen nasai... no sabía que estabas aquí...- Mascullaba nerviosamente la chica, intentando disculparse por la reciente intromisión. – No era mi intención importunarte. – Se disculpó con la cabeza agachada.

- Lo sé.- Dijo Neji en un susurró sereno.

Hinata levantó su cara para mirarlo por unos momentos, parecía más distante y sombrío de lo habitual.

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- Preguntó preocupada Hinata acercándose a su primo intentando encontrarle alguna herida física que posiblemente su paseo anterior hubiera causado.

- Iie.- Contestó secamente.

- Gomen nasai.- Decretó la chica con expresión apenada.

- ¿Y ahora por qué te disculpas?.- Entonó el Hyûga con la cara ligeramente ceñuda y confundida.

- Por... por lo que sucedió está mañana... yo no quería molestarte...

- No me molestas.- Contestó rápidamente, de forma cortante y vacía, lo que Hinata interpretara como una respuesta cortés por ser perteneciente al Souke por lo que entristecida bajó su mirada al suelo.

- ... en absoluto.- Terminó de decir Neji para aclarar su pretensión y Hinata miró a su primo quien ablandó su faz a una más serena y relajada.

- ¿No podías dormir?.- Inquirió el chico por la presencia de su prima, apoyándose sobre el árbol.

Hinata contestó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa, abrazándose a sí misma y frotando sus brazos para desaparecer el tenue frío que comenzaba a percibir en su piel. Al darse cuenta Neji comenzó a quitarse el gi de la parte superior de su traje blanco al tiempo que se acercaba a Hinata y relajadamente la colocó sobre sus hombros, Hinata enrojeció aún más por el gesto del chico, notando el pecho perfectamente trabajado que era protegido por una simple camiseta oscura de malla que se trasparentaba en su piel cobriza, recordándole perfectamente la imagen semidesnuda del Bouke la noche anterior.

- Iie, vas a enfermarte...- Pronunció débilmente la Souke intentando devolverle la prenda, pero Neji la detuvo sosteniendo sus manos.

- Lo prefiero.- Contestó de forma serena y relajada, mientras Hinata sentía latir su corazón con gran rapidez y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Doumo arigatou.- Susurró la chica en una dulce suspiro, bajando su mirada por la vergüenza y colocando sus manos sobre la tela blanca del gi para sostenerla mejor.

- No me lo agradezcas, es mi deber.- Pronunció de forma mohína. – Yo siempre te protegeré, Hinata-Sama.

Hinata respondió apretando sutilmente la prenda de su primo, desvaneciendo por completo la sonrisa de su pálida faz y una decepción invadió su pecho.

Neji evitó fijar su vista en Hinata, intentando distraerse al retomar su faena observación a la nacarada luna menguante. Antes que nada tenía muy en claro de su posición como desear intentar algo más, por lo que el hecho de "protegerla" era lo único que él mismo podía ofrecerle a quien más amaba, la única que amaba.

Aún descansado junto a la apagada hoguera Renzô abría sus ojos con lentitud, sus verdes ojos que se encontraban más oscuros de lo habitual se incrustaban distraídamente sobre las recientes cenizas grises y cálidas apiñadas frente al chico.

- Parece ser que ninguno de nosotros puede dormir...- Susurró para sí mismo sin cambiar su semblante extrañamente sereno e indiferente, suspiró melancólicamente y sus ojos brillaron luctuosamente.

"- Esos dos... me causan demasiada nostalgia."

**Fin del capítulo**

Kiri: Nombre por el que se conoce la villa oculta del País del Agua

Kurokame: Tortuga negra

Soke: Heredero legítimo

Okaeri: Es una expresión de "Bienvenido a casa" dicha de manera muy informal y coloquial.

Mizu: Agua

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad se los agradezco. Aunque aún sigo a la deriva con este fic, así que por favor apiádense de mí y denme una lluvia de ideas...

**Lizirien:** Oha, pues nuevamente aquí está otro capítulo recien escrito... ah, que sencillo son de terminar...

Neji es un cubo de hielo, ju,ju,ju... pero bueno... espero consejos de cómo podría seguir la historia. Espero te halla gustado este tercer capítulo.

Besos y abrazos.

**Rin Tsuki:** Y aquí está, un nuevo capítulo de los cuales estaré actualizado frecuentemente pues... porque son muy cortos y eso facilita mi trabajo.

Gracias por leer mis fics y dejar reviews.

**Hina-Nat:** Ju,ju,ju, no me malinterpretes, no me molesta en absoluto el que me llames de aquella manera, pro es con tanto respeto que siento no lo merezco... Hina-San, si gustas puedes llamarme como tú lo desees... aunque yo prefiero el Kitsu-Chan.

Como vez Neji sigue igual de frío, eso es lo me encanta de este tipo de personajes... son unos cubos de hielo,ju,ju,ju. En fin, ya ira cambiando poco a poco... espero consejos y sugerencias que bien los necesito.

Besos y abrazos.

**o-o-Nekoi-o-o:** ¡Nekoi-Chan!. Ah, ya extrañaba tus comentarios... ah, por favor no me odies por el review que te mande de Desire, pero pienso que no hay mejor aprecio a un colega que la honestidad para con su trabajo... en verdad pienso que escribes bien y me agrada mucho tu fic... ¡Onegai shimasu, gomen nasai!

Con este fic puedo actualizar rápido porque los capi son muy cortos y eso me ayuda muchísimo¿en verdad piensas que este fic es un poco distintos a los demás...?. Bueno, espero poder encaminarlo al género al que realmente quiero experimentar que es el de comedia-romance... que me encantan este tipo de fics pero yo misma no soy buena para esos... la verdad ni siquiera yo sé cuál es exactamente el camino por el cual lo estoy encaminando.

Aunque la verdad lo de las termas me encantó, ju,ju,ju que lindo, una chica tallándole la espalda a un chico y sí, Neji es muy frustrante cuando se pone en su papel de "Es por el destino que debo sufrir" aunque eso yo misma se lo agrego XD, ya se dará cuenta el Hyûga lo que tiene que hacer.

Y muchas gracias por tus recomendaciones con otros fans de Naruto, hay que divulgar todo lo que podamos la pareja de Neji/Hina para que así la pairing prospere (Kitsune frota sus manos maquiavélicamente).

PD. Lo que me piden Hina-San y tú me agradó mucho pero, desgraciadamente en las reglas de dicho lugar dice que debo ingresar a los foros por lo menos tres veces a la semana y yo no puedo ya que me es imposible... simplemente no tengo los medios, por lo que a pesar de aquello agradezco de antemano su invitación... ahí me contarán... eso sí, reconozco que tienes muchas ganas por crear un sitió fiel a los fans del Neji/Hinata.

**Nihmue:** Oh, Nihmue-San, aún me siento culpable por lo que sentiste al leer Hansoku, gomen… yo pensando que sería un buen capítulo y todo pero no ha causado la reacción esperada sino al contrario... ju.ju.ju, me parece que los amantes de los fics son como cualquier segmento de mercado... (lo siento, comienzo a divagar).

En fin, espero que esta vez hallas disfrutado de este tercer capítulo de Predilección, Renzô es encantador... comienzo a tomarle mucho cariño, sobre todo por los planes que tengo en mente... Espero que me sigas escribiendo porque apreció muchísimo tus reviews, y sobre todo me digas tus expectativas. Sin más que decir me despido, besos y abrazos.

**Eva's Black Wing:** Aquí va el tercer capítulo de Predilección, espero lo hallas disfrutado, espero consejos y sigas con tu brujería. Besos.

**sanguitovm13:** Que bueno que te gusta la pareja Neji/Hina, te felicito por que has hecho una buena elección. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan apremiantes (Kitsune sonrojada), siempre intentó esforzarme y escribir un buen capítulo, que tenga coherencia, estructura, ortografía, sensibilidad y apego a la realidad de las personalidades. En fin, con respecto de ver a Hinata con otro, te confieso que me encanta poner a Hina con otros chicos... hasta hago parejas raras (con Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Gaara e incluso Itachi), no tengo remedio.

Hasta la próxima, besos.

**Nayuki-chan:** Ju,ju,ju, no te preocupes, no me molesta en absoluto y no deberías sentirte culpable. YYY sí, la relación de Nehi y Hinata es mucho más concentada porque no hay otros personajes que se atraviesen o involucres... más que Renzô, pero ese es de chocolate así que no cuenta. Espero te siga gustando el fic y me pases algunas ideas u ocurrencias que son bienvenidas.

Neji sigue siendo un baka con las palabras,ju,ju, y Renzô sigue siendo más lindo... y misterioso,ju,ju,ju, me encanta este niño.

Besos y abrazos.

PD. Gomen, pero no he actualizado entre espejos porque no he sentido la chispa que necesito para escribir ese tipo de relatos, contando aún más que lo hago por auto superación... tenme paciencia.

**shio-san:** No me importa el hecho de que sean primos... tienes razón, así es mucho más interesante... amor prohibido,ju,ju,ju. Tienes razón, Renzô se parece un poco a Naruto... me base un poco en él pero al final... pues, no es él (Que clara y concisa eres Kitsune) y con lo que me pides de Renzô pues ya se irán yendo las cosas.

Besos.

**RuByShAdOw:** Ah, gracias por tus comentarios (ya se que soy repetitiva con esta frase pro en verdad me avergüenzan un poco). Con lo que mencionas de Renzô me parece sumamente atrayente, aunque ya empiezo a fijarme cuál será el papel dentro de la historia (al fin, un rayo de luz) pero me gustaría que siguieras diciéndome las expectativas de este personaje.

A pesar de que son capítulos cortos tataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Besos y abrazos.

**Riku-neesan:** Ah, Riku-Chan, gracias por todas tus reviews en mis fics. Por hora no puedo contestar a tu pregunta de si Renzô está tras de Hina pero creo que en este capítulo se aclara un poco más las cosas.

Ya me discerní que este debe ser una comedia-romance así que haré todo lo que pueda (Mentira, Kitsune adora hacerlos sufir,Ju,JU,Ju) , espero sigas escribiéndome con más comentarios y hasta lo que esperas de los personajes.

Nos vemos, Besos y muchos abrazos.

**Yonmara:** Yo también espero que esos rumores sean ciertos, porque la verdad no le veo otra forma para que Naruto cumpla su promesa.

Comentarios:

Creo que parece más bien una pequeña saga de los Hyûga, y son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que se pueden ver a estos chicos, y que decir cuando están juntos…

Tienes razón, definitivamente voy a alargar este fic a más capítulo, sin que sobrepases lo 20 (o al menos eso espero… siempre digo lo mismo y termino haciendo lo contrario). En cuanto a lo que dices de rápido la relación, yo mismo lo dudo, una cosa es que ya tengan establecidos sus sentimientos y otra es que posean una "relación" que la verdad no tienen… siguen en el mismo círculo vicioso que cuando eran unos niños y pienso que en este aspecto no han cambiado más que la forma de ver al otro, aunque si lo dices porque en este fic ya se quieres pues creo que debo explicar mejor cómo fue que sucedió tal cosa.

Si, este es el Neji más frío de todos lo que he hecho pero eso es lo que lo hace tan deleitable (al menos para mí). No te preocupes, ya es costumbre que Neji sufra en mis fics,ju,ju,ju (si, yo soy masoquista y me encanta hacer sufrir a Neji) y de paso Hina también (o todos coludos o todos rabones).

Ju,ju,ju… Hinata-Sama, lárgate… XD (me lo imaginé de Neji y no pude evitar sonreír maquiavélicamente), no creo que sea una humillación eso que hizo Hina, la verdad yo la veo como una persona que se esfuerza por realizar aquellas cosas que le son sumamente difíciles pero que aún así desea realizarlas por lo que su acción lo vi exactamente como eso, un esfuerzo por entablar una mejor realación con la persona que quiere… es como lo que hacía por Naruto, que hasta le iba a permitir que copiara su examen!.

Además esta costumbre de tallar la espalda es muy común entre amigos, parientes y parejas por lo que no creo que halla estado mal por parte de Hina, tal vez si un poco atrevido para ella pero se supones que son parientes así que ella misma se justificó con ello (que pícara tramposa!), Neji es una persona muy temple y calculadora, al menos esa es mi concepción de él, por lo que se me hace razonable querer establecer una distancia personal entre los dos, más que nada por él… casi siempre ese tipo de personas cuando se dejan arrastrar por sus deseos y sentimientos son sumamente apasionados, vehementes y posesivos en lo que a sus preferencias íntimas respecta.

Renzô… es cierto, al principio tomé un poco de Naruto para crearlo porque la verdad (y ya lo había dicho antes) no tenía una personalidad definida así que sólo me limitaba a que hiciera lo que yo quería sin saber exactamente cuál sería su reacción de acuerdo con su personalidad… al menos es lo que siempre hago, la comparación de Ino que haces también me parece atinada... simplemente este chico es un impredecible, es tierno pero a la vez pícaro.

Sugerencias:

Claro que las tomaré en cuenta, me ayuda como lluvia de ideas y eres de las pocas personas que me han dado algunas así que personalmente te lo agradezco, no puedo responderte con gran detalle en lo que a tus sugerencias me das porque sería echar a perder una que otra sorpresa por lo que lo dejo así

PD. Hubiera actualizado el fic el mismo sábado pero como me había dejado un review pensé que sería una grosería subir el tercer capítulo sin contestar tu review, es por eso que hasta ahora lo estoy actualizando.

Hasta la próxima, besos y abrazos.


	4. Proximidad

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el cuarto capítulo de Predilección, comienza a gustarme mucho esta historia a pesar de que no le había planeado nada más allá, pero las ideas fluyen con rapidez, por lo que agradezco todas sus sugerencias, hay muchas que son sumamente atrayentes e interesantes.

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a todos los amantes del Neji /Hinata, unidos todos para apoyar a esta pareja.

¡Viva el Neji/Hinata!.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Predilección**

**Capítulo 4**

**Proximidad**

A pesar de que la noche se encontraba fuertemente presente, ninguno de los dos Hyûgas se movía de su lugar, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que fluían en sus confundidas cabezas por la prevalecía de sus sentimientos. Fatigada Hinata volvió a sentarse sobre la roca.

- ¿Estás cansada?. Podemos regresar. – Preguntó Neji mientras Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- En realidad... me gustaría permanecer un poco más aquí.- Sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que se arropaba así misma con el gi de su primo.

Sumidos en un embargante silencio los minutos continuaron su curso, a pesar de no decirse nada o siquiera mirarse uno al otro seguían en la misma posición, sin infringir ningún deseo por retirarse del lugar, eran tan pocos lo momentos en los que podían permanecer en esta calmada intimidad que ninguno deseaba romper la estabilidad y crear otra nueva separación... puesto que ahora era demasiada como para evitarla.

Ya entrada la noche una resplandecientes motas blanquizcas comenzaron a caer del cielo haciendo más dulce el momento. Neji se acercó discretamente a Hinata inclinándose a ella para no interrumpirla de su nueva admiración dirigida al oscuro y sombrío cielo.

- Hinata-Sama, deberíamos dormir un poco. Mañana será un viaje largo.- Susurró tan cerca de la chica que ésta podía sentir el cálido aliento golpear su piel albina, lo que la hizo sorprenderse y en súbito movimiento para alejarse de aquella cercana respiración resbaló de su cómodo sitio haciéndole perder el equilibrio a sus espaldas y como reacción de su cuerpo sus manos sujetaron lo más cercano que tenía.

Otro sonido tronador de la nieve apretujarse inundó el lugar, mientras copos de nieve caían con lentitud y delicadeza depositándose sutilmente sobre el suelo blanqueado.

Hinata comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo una suave presión sobre ella. Su espalda se encontraba recostada sobre la fría nieve, con el gi de su primo abierto y desparramado por la presión del cuerpo femenino, sus piernas colocadas aún en la piedra en la que antes había reposado placidamente y sus manos sujetas fuertemente a una delgada malla oscura, rápidamente Hinata enrojeció al notar una cortina de cabellos castaños cayendo sobre su pecho.

Neji aún permanecía estático y en la misma posición, con las manos colocadas a cada costado de la Souke sosteniendo lo más posible sus cuerpo para evitar lastimarla y sus piernas enredadas entre las de su prima. Su mirada oculta y fija se situaba sobre el pecho de Hinata, que respiraba con ritmo pausado, pero la posición había sido tan forzada y obligada que sus brazos no pudieron resistir el peso de su cuerpo, obligándolo a ceder haciendo un pronunciado contacto que él mismo se auto amonestó por la falta de rapidez de sus reflejos, simplemente su aproximación con Hinata le había causado la disminución considerable de sus sentidos.

Muy despacio Neji levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro azorado de la joven Chounin, dándose cuenta que sólo una diminuta distancia los separaba. El Bouke intentó separarse lo más galantemente posible, pero la presión de las manos de Hinata aumentaron inconscientemente frustrando su acción.

- Hinata-Sama...- Intentó hablar, pero su voz se apagó al notar como los labios sonrojados se abrían ligeramente.

La nieve seguía deslizándose con el mismo ritmo, cubriendo a la inmóvil pareja con una delgada capa de nacaradas pizcas.

Sus rostros permanecían estancados, intercambiando miradas confusas y respiraciones robadas por el aliento del otro, hasta que el rostro de Neji cambió volviéndose denso y escrupuloso, acercando lentamente su boca al rostro de su prima. Hinata sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente, sin evitarlo su sonrojo se hizo más evidente y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para averiguar si acaso no se trataba de un sueño. Pero en lugar de postrar los labios carnosos del joven en los de Hinata, éste rozó con ellos su piel rojiza hasta aproximarse a su oído.

- Hinata-Sama...- Hinata sintió la piel de su cuello erizarse por sentir el cálido aliento de Neji.

– ... están observándonos.- Terminó de decir Neji en un susurró sereno y meticuloso, ahora con las membranas de sus pupilas enmarcadas alrededor de sus ojos.

Al escuchar esto Hinata despabiló completamente, con semejante sigilo pensó que se trataría de un ninja muy diestro, capaz y hasta peligroso; tal vez hasta de un equipo, pero la posición en la que se encontraban no les ayudaba mucho para tomar sus propias armas, por lo que con gran disimulo Hinata dirigió su mano hasta la pequeña bolsa que se ajustaba en la parte posterior de la cintura del Bouke, sujetando numerosas shurikens entre sus dedos que se ocultaban entre la marrona hechura.

"- ¿Dónde?.-" Se preguntó mentalmente Hinata y los nervios de sus ojos se tensaron furiosamente enmarcando sus pupilas blancas."- Derecha, nueve metros de distancia, tres individuos."

- Sumimasen.- Se disculpó Neji al tiempo que su mano se adentraba por debajo de la gruesa chamarra de la chica, sintiendo la acalorada piel tensarse por su frío toque que se detuvo al reconocer el ostentoso kunai de doble filo que se ceñía sobre su costado derecho.

Lentamente Neji apoyó sus rodillas para una mejor postura que pudiera ayudarles, sin alejarse mucho para evitar despertar sospechas.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?.- Susurró Neji en la oreja de Hinata, mientras respondía silenciosamente con la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Velozmente y en mutua reciprocidad los Hyûgas se levantaron, Neji desapareció y Hinata lanzó los filosos shurikens de su mano que se dirigieron al lugar que había señalado ella misma, notando que ninguno había acertado a los intrusos, rápidamente sus manos tomaron vértigo para volver a tomar sus propios instrumentos guardados sobre los bolsillos de su pierna y cadera, enfilando peligrosas kunais y shurikens sobre su rostro concentrado con marcadas venas resaltándole la piel blanca por la activación del Byakugan, que nuevamente salieron disparadas.

Un sonido agazapado salió de entre la ligera nevada, siendo las afinadas armas rechazadas de su objetivo, volando disparadas hasta caer pesadamente sobre la nieve.

Ante la distracción causada por su prima, Neji se acercó ante los invisibles enemigos, con el kunai tomado en su boca para dejar libres sus manos y, asegurándole notar no el cuerpo físico, pero sí los canales del chakra que circulaban por ellos.

Con acometividad se lanzó diestramente en una serie de golpes que acabaron lanzado con maestría a los extraños directamente a los tenketsu donde circulaban más chakra, permitiendo que sus disfraces se perdieran dando a relucir la figura de tres hombres de apariencia extraña y salvaje, vestidos con blancos ropajes para un camuflaje mejor. Neji aprovechó la reciente confusión para acabar con sus enemigos con el amplio kunai que aún llevaba entre sus labios, pero una deslumbrante y larga katana sobresalió para acompañar el ataque.

Al instante Hinata notó el reflejo de Neji y Renzô que desaparecían instantáneamente, derribando con gran facilidad a los tres hombres que caían con una simpleza que rayaba a lo insólito y extraordinario, justo en ese momento la nieve dejó de caer.

Ante la escena Renzô tenía el semblante reservado y tenuemente encrespado, mientras que Neji soltó su recia postura con mordacidad y aspereza por su repentina acción.

- Gomen na, Neji-Kun, pero parece que han estado siguiéndome.- Habló Renzô mirando a Neji sin cambiar su expresión, apoyando la hoja de la katana sobre su hombro. Pero al notar el estado descubierto del Hyûga una mueca socarrona y exagerada se dibujo en su rostro borrando completamente la antigua expresión seria del shinobi.

- ¿Qué travesurillas han estado haciendo sin mí?.- Preguntó con sarcástico.

Neji frunció el ceño, no por el comentario del bermejo, sino por la reciente habilidad y seriedad mostrada, por primera vez Neji se preguntó qué clase de shinobi sería Renzô siendo que él era estudiante de un poderoso Sage, posiblemente su verdadera fuerza la disfrazaba en aquella personalidad inofensiva, burlona y familiar.

- ¿Están bien...?.- Preguntó apresuradamente Hinata acercándose a sus compañeros.

- Por supuesto que sí, Hinata-Chan.- Instantáneamente Renzô sonrió animadamente. - ¿Ves?.- Dijo dándose la vuelta infantilmente para enseñarle a la chica que no había sufrido daño, para después levantar su mano izquierda y dirigirla al castaño nuevamente mostrándole que no había ni una sola herida.

- ¿Esa katana es parte de las Siete Espadas de la Niebla?.- Interrumpió sin ningún aviso el Bouke, con semblante analítico.

Enseguida Renzô agudizó su expresión alborozada, pasando su mano derecha entre su cabello anaranjado para arreglar su melena semi-despeinada, aún con la larga espada postrada sobre su hombro.

- Pero que bien informado te encuentras.- Felicitó el chico al tiempo que deslizaba el filo del arma en su respectiva vaina blanca creando una aguda resonancia.

– Su nombre es Yoshiyuki.- Fue lo único que dijo el shinobi de Kiri como respuesta a la pregunta de Neji. – Pero bueno, creo que deberíamos concentrarnos más en éstos y saber exactamente por qué nos atacaron.- Señaló con su cabeza a los extraños recostados en la nieve.

- Yo me encargaré de eso.

Hinata y Renzô miraron con sorpresa a Neji, quien tornaba sus ojos con un extraño brillo a pesar de la poca expresividad en sus facciones.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, el sol pronto aparecía de entre las lejanías para iluminar tenuemente, haciendo relucir el paisaje por el reflejo de los rayos del sol contra la nieve que contrastaba brillantemente. A pesar del magnífico panorama, Hinata no podía dejar de mirar al lugar donde su primo se encontraba, sin saber con exactitud qué pensar o siquiera imaginar, su mente estaba tan nublada por los recientes acontecimientos de su cercanía que no podía dejar de recordar lo sucedido cuando habían caído juntos sobre la nieve.

Instintivamente la Souke sonrió blandamente llevando la punta de sus dedos pálidos sobre la mejilla sonrojada donde el Bouke había rozado sus labios a su piel y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojó ligeramente evaporando su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata-Chan?.

- No... no me pasa nada...- Se apresuró a contestar la chica haciendo que su cara encendida se intensificara de color, por lo que Renzô estalló en risas por ésto.

- ¿No me digas que estabas pensando en "cosas indecorosas"?.- Preguntó con mueca divertida, estableciendo una contacto visual sumamente directo por lo que Hinata desvió su mirada al instante sin saber qué decir, aún con la vergüenza quemándole el rostro.

Renzô se sorprendió por la reacción de su compañera, jamás hubiera pensado que lo que había dicho era verdad, sino que sólo lo había tomado como una inocente broma por lo que suavizó dulcemente su semblante al seguir observándola, pareciéndole la chica sumamente enternecedora e inocente.

- Eres muy kawaii.

Hinata permanecía completamente muda, azorada y desorientada, no entendía muy bien la pretensión que daba a relucir el chico lo que la hacía sentirse incómoda, al no escuchar nada levantó su cabeza para mirarlo con prudencia, pero al hacerlo descubrió que se había acomodado cerca de ella, agachado y con una mano apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas para sostener la cara sonriente y despreocupada que la miraba detenidamente.

En ese momento apareció Neji, quien extrañado levantó un ceja por la escena que veía, era como ver a un descolorido perro menear la cola ante su amo.

- ¿Qué descubriste?.-Renzô se levantó suavemente de su lugar, mientras el castaño se acercó un poco más a sus compañeros con los brazos cruzados.

- Kurokame Uruma estuvo aquí, hace tres días.

- ¡Lo sabía!.- Exclamó emocionado Renzô, con un puño levantado al cielo y una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su cara.

- Al igual que nosotros, ellos han estado siguiendo a Kurokame. Por lo que descubrí, tienen unas rencillas que desean terminar con él.- Continuó Neji sin prestar atención al chico que caminaba a su alrededor susurrando continuamente "lo sabía". – Si seguimos la misma ruta sin detenernos podremos darle alcance en la isla de Sakano en sólo dos día, Hinata-Sama.

La Hyûga asintió brevemente y pronto los tres ninjas continuaron con el viaje.

**Fin del capítulo**

Tenketsu: Puntos vitales o agujeros de chakra

Sage: O también conocido propiamente como Sannin el cual es un Ninja Legendario. Es un rango shinobi. Corresponde a los ninjas legendarios de una villa, son ninjas extraordinarios que comprenden unas capacidades fuera de serie y que son tan completos que pueden igualar a un Kage en aptitudes, aunque su perfil psicológico no sea el más adecuado para ejercer como líder de la Villa.

Yoshiyuki: Junco nevado

Kiri: Nombre por el que se conoce la villa oculta del País del Agua

Kurokame: Tortuga negra

Mizu: Agua

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias por sus reviews, creo que este fic está volviéndose muy popular... más que Hansoku XD (no sé si eso es bueno o malo).

**ayane32:** Si, es un tontito, pero un poquito Ju,ju,ju. Aquí esta otro capítulo, como ves Neji se despabiló un poco, ju,ju,ju.

**Nekoi:** ¡Nekoi-Chan!. Me alegro siempre que recibo tus reviews y como no te molestan los míos pues ya puedo vivir con tranquilidad,ju,ju,ju. Con lo del foro pues ya me inscribí (según yo porque no soy buena en estas cosas tecnológicas). No se qué decir, sólo que espero me pases los detalles de lo que sucede en la pagina... se me facilitaría más... me gustaría colaborar en el fic que estan escribiendo pero primero tengo que leerla...

Creo que ya empiezo a encaminar esto del romance-comedia... o al menos eso pienso porque ya no está tan presente el angst... voy a pensar en una manera para que Hinata se comporte más sensual (seguro Neji ni se lo esperaría, ju,ju,ju). Como puedes ver hubo más acercamiento durante la noche... casi, casi se besan... ¡malditos ninjas que interrumpieron el momento!. Con lo que me preguntas del gi pues no es un abrigo, se podría decir que es la "camisa" del atuendo que lleva un samurai (el pantalón se llama hakama y la "camisa" que se cruza sobre el pecho y se coloca dentro de la hakama se llama gi). Creo que me concentraré en Neji-Nieve y Hinata-Luna porque a muchas personas les gustó.

¿Qué si tengo algo preparado con Renzô...?. Me sorprende la pregunta... ¡por supuesto que sí!. Ya tengo los planes de cómo antevendrá además de su pasado, sus personalidad, sus cualidades... en pocas palabras ya he definido completamente a Renzô y me ha gustado el resultado.

Claro que me llegaron las ideas del proyecto, espero sigamos fieles a lo que realmente queremos hacer... me refiero que no perdamos los ánimos en continuar escribiendo este fic en conjunto...

¡Matta ne, Nekoi-Chan! Besos y muchos abrazos.

**verox:** Ju,ju,ju, no te preocupes, creo que explicas bien lo que quieres dar a entender. Nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios... los Hyûga son realmente irresistibles. Como ves la historia sigue su curso y se actualiza rápidamente... es que es TAN fácil... la de Hansoku como es muy elaborada y larga me cuesta mucho trabajo.

No sé qué decir con lo que me dices... (Kitsune comienza a sonrojarse).

Besos y abrazos, espero sigamos en contacto.

**RuByShAdOw:** Tienes razón, Renzô es un cupido... ju,ju,ju aunque te adelantaré que sus métodos son un tanto... sospechosos e inusuales ,ju,ju,ju este chico me fascina, ya se irán dando las cosas entre los tres.

Ju,ju,ju sigo en mis intentos de la comedía romántica, aunque me atrevo a decir que está vez estoy logrando (un poco) mi cometido... y comienzan a surgir ideas, al menos ya no es tan angust. En realidad los capítulos de este fic son sumamente cortos y muy fáciles de escribir, además de que como no tengo guión ni nada pues todo es sumamente improvisado, así que no existe ninguna presión como a veces llega a ser en Hansoku... lo cual no significa que no me guste (es mi fic favorito...! es estimulante...).

En fin, comienzo a divagar... ah, las comparaciones, adoro este tipo de recursos... me enfocaré en el Neji-Nieve y Hinata-Luna, me encantó tu analogía... así que te anticipó que tomaré tu idea... o más bien me la robare XD.

Hasta la próxima, muchos abrazos y besos.

**Eva-AngelElricY:** ¡Ah!. Eva-San... leyendo mi fic... ¡y además le gustó!. Nuevamente te digo que soy fan de Rainbow... cada drabble es tan kawaii y hasta me han gustado parejas nuevas como la de Iruka/Anko, sigue así y no dejes de escribir.

Descuida, actualizo rápido este fic, como dos capítulos por mes mas o menos... a ver cuantos salen... no sé qué más decirte...

¡Y que viva el Neji&Hinata!

Besos y abrazos.

**Lizirien:** Ju,ju,ju descuida, no tienes porqué disculparte... espero ya te encuentres mejor y recuperada... es horrible cuando te enfermas, o al menos yo lo odio porque mis defensas bajan tanto que termino enfermándome de otras cosas.

Que bueno que te gusta la línea de la historia... este fic empieza a ser popular y Renzô también, que bueno porque le he tomado muchísimo cariño... es que es impredecible XD.

Espero sigas en contacto, besos y abrazos.

**tati-chan:** Así que eres hermana de Shio-San, espero que a ti y a tu hermana les halla gustado este capítulo... seguiré tratando de actualizar, al diablo que sean primos... eso lo hace más interesante, AMOR PROHIBIDO!.

Abrazos y besos.


	5. Palabras

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el quinto capítulo de Predilección, cada vez comienza ponerse más interesante todo esto... ¡adoro a Renzô, tanto como a Setsuna de Hansoku!.

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a todos los amantes del Neji /Hinata, unidos todos para apoyar a esta pareja.

¡Viva el Neji/Hinata!.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Predilección**

**Capítulo 5**

**Palabras**

Después de caminar unas cuantas horas con la misma apresurada marcha la Souke bostezó por décima quinta vez consecutiva, se había desvelado en toda la noche y no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse despierta, ahora que realmente necesitaba energías para recorrer un camino en el cual no podrían detenerse, apenas si podía mantener el paso de los dos chicos.

" Soy muy débil..." Se reprochó mentalmente, está vez frotándose los ojos con persistencia.

- ¿Estás cansada, Hinata-Chan?.- Preguntó Renzô con gesto interrogante al notar la acción de la chica.

- Sólo un poco... no es nada.- Contestó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Neji permanecía atento a cada palabra dicha, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado detenerse para permitirle descansar a su prima no lo hizo, conciente de que tal vez podrían perder a su escurridizo objetivo que no paraba de transitar de un lado a otro.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos de la velada anterior seguían palpitando fuertemente en su memoria, había estado tan cerca de ella como nunca antes, conmemorando los labios rozados y exquisitamente esbozados, los ojos cálidos y suaves que lo miraban dócilmente, la piel blanca perderse entre el pálido color de la nieve, sus cabellos delgados caer desordenadamente sobre su propio gi y sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su cuerpo. Todo había sido como consecuencia de la casualidad, pero entonces recordó la inoportuna intervención y no sabía con exactitud si acaso podría llamarle a éso suerte o maldición, después de todo distinguía perfectamente que su deseo jamás podría cumplirse, su destino estaba ya escrito y nada en este mundo podría cambiar esa irrefutable condición en la que se mantenía confinado.

- Puedo llevarte en mi espalda.

Enseguida Neji se detuvo al escuchar la frase dicha por el ninja del país de Mizu.

- No... no es necesario...

- Que no te de vergüenza, vamos.

- En verdad... no... Renzô-Kun, yo...

Al girarse Neji observó cómo el bermejo se levantaba del suelo transportando a Hinata sobre su espalda, la Hyûga estaba ligeramente confundida por lo que su compañero hacía, dedicándole a su primo una mirada de inseguridad y socorro.

Como respuesta Neji giró su cabeza con desagrado, cerrando sus puños con fuerza y siguiendo su camino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al notarlo Hinata bajó su cabeza con pena y desánimo, sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre conseguía molestar a Neji... lo percibía aún cuando él mismo se lo negaba continuamente.

- Puedes dormir ahora, Hinata-Chan.- Interrumpió Renzô sin prestar atención a lo sucedido, quien continuaba caminando sin ningún problema.

- Renzô-Kun...

El shinobi dirigió sus esmeraldinos ojos en Hinata, quien escondía tímidamente el rostro bajo los hombros del muchacho para evitar notar la vergüenza creciente.

- Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte, lo mejor es que te dediques a descansar un poco.

- Pero, no sería justo... sólo te causaré problemas...

- Vamos, Hinata-Chan. Tú jamás creas molestias.- Recriminó animadamente el bermejo.

- Pero...

- Descuida, Hinata-Chan. Yo soy muy fuerte.- Sonrió ampliamente para darle confianza a su compañera.

Hinata bajó sus nevadas orbes y tras unos segundos de pensar detenidamente murmuró suavemente para que sólo pudiera escuchar él.

- Me gustaría ser más fuerte... así, no sería una carga.

Al instante Renzô se detuvo, sus piernas se encontraron rígidas y sus pies paralizados, como su hubieran sido congeladas en ese mismo lugar.

Al notar la quietud Hinata levantó su cabeza para encontrase con el rostro paralizado de Renzô en un súbita sorpresa incrustada en su expresión, sus ojos que acostumbradamente eran alegres, sagaces y expresivos eran remplazados por unos profundos, absortos y aflictivos, haciendo que su resplandecientes pupilas verdes se oscurecieran al instante.

- ¿Estás... estás bien, Renzô-Kun?.

Renzô tragó saliva y sonrió nuevamente con una leve hipocondría en el matiz de su voz.

- No deberías decir eso Hinata-Chan o Neji-Kun podría resentirlo.– Expreso con la boca repentinamente seca.

La Souke se mantuvo callada sin saber qué decir, puesto que estaba segura que su primo jamás pensaría de esa manera sobre ella, lo más seguro es que la viera como una inútil y débil kunoichi a la que siempre debía proteger. Pero simplemente le parecía extraña la reacción del bermejo.

- ¿Estás molesto...?. Preguntó con inseguridad.

- Claro que no, no hiciste nada malo, sólo...- Renzô suavizó su oscura mirada y su sonrisa comenzó a apagarse.

- Sólo no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras.

- Esta bien...- Respondió confusamente por la extraña petición del shinobi, poro Renzô volvió a retomar su semblante alegre y despreocupado haciendo que Hinata olvidara su antigua intranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué se detienen?.- Entabló una ronca y molesta voz cerca de ellos.

Neji quién había contemplado la escena unos cuantos segundos antes sentía un vacío invadir su pecho que lo irritaba. Sus ojos se incrustaron en las manos del espadachín que sostenían las piernas de su prima que se hallaban cubiertas por su oscuro pantalón y una impaciencia comenzó a acumularse dentro de él.

- Ya vamos. No eres el único que desea encontrarse con Uruma-Sensei¿sabes?.- Dijo Renzô sonrientemente y con cinismo por la reprimenda, pero al instante que posó su pie derecho sobre el camino un penetrante escalofrío se apoderó de él impulsándolo a agacharse ligeramente haciendo que Hinata se tambaleara un poco.

Neji arrugó su frente como signo de confusión por el suceso y se acercó al bermejo lentamente.

- Deja ya de jugar, estamos retrasándonos.- Dijo secamente el Bouke.

- Neji-Kun...- Llamó el chico en un tenue murmullo cansado, levantando una de sus manos para indicarle con un ademán de que se acercara a él.

Neji bufó con fastidió, agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza de Renzô que aún se mantenía agachado, al notar su acercamiento el bermejo al fin hablo con apuro.

- Mi espalda... me duele...- Susurró dolorosamente, son una sonrisita incrustada en sus labios y un par de gruesos ríos de lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

El Bouke suspiró intentando ser paciente. ¿Cómo era posible que este chico fuera alumno de un renombrado Sage?. Nuevamente lo miró para estudiarlo rápidamente.

- Renzô-Kun... ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Hinata claramente preocupada.

- Gomen na Hinata-Chan, pero tendrá que ser Neji-Kun quien te lleve.

Al escuchar ésto los dos Hyûga reaccionaron con un igual asombrado respingo.

- Gomen nasai... es mi culpa.- Dijo rápidamente Hinata intentando bajarse de la espalda lastimada, pero al moverse Renzô gimió lastimeramente.

- ¡Neji-Kun...!.- Refutó con una dramatizada mueca de dolor.

El castaño se acercó a Hinata con serenidad y firmeza, mientras Hinata tan sólo evitó su intensa mirada al clavarla sobre sus manos.

- Abrázame.

Hinata levantó su rostro con curiosidad para saber si lo que había escuchado era correcto, sólo para encontrarse a su primo junto a ella, inclinándose hasta acercar su rostro al de la Hyûga.

- Hinata-Chan... date prisa...

Al escuchar el lamento Hinata obedeció un poco insegura, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su primo y sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago por el acercamiento, pronto un ligero rubor se hizo presente cuando el Jounin la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó con suavidad para depositarla en el suelo.

Hinata miró furtivamente a Neji con curiosidad, manteniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello del castaño que parecía no importarle la extrema aproximación de sus cuerpos, fijando sus calculadores ojos plateados sobre la calamitosa posición de Renzô. Pero en realidad Neji sentía un cúmulo de regocijo al sentir nuevamente tan de cerca a Hinata, a pesar de que lograba disimularlo exteriormente distrayéndose con la lamentosa escena de su compañero una calidez inexplicable lo envolvía sanándolo completamente de todo aquello por lo que había sufrido desde su recóndita infancia.

" Neji-Niisan... no quiero soltarte... pero..." Pronto Hinata se alejó sutilmente de él sabiendo que lo que hacía no era correcto, dándose cuenta de la inquietante postura en la que se hallaban frente a un extraño.

" Hinata-Sama... no... aún no..." Se lamentó mentalmente y la calidez se perdió por completo siendo remplazado por una dolorosa punzada en el corazón de Neji que se encogió por el nuevo rechazo.

- Arigatou...- Agradeció tímidamente la Souke, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos más y al observar aquel gesto de separación Neji recobró su usual serenidad mental.

"- No lo olvides, tú sólo eres su protector, su guardián... Nunca llegaras a ser más que eso.-" Se reprochaba interiormente Neji por su instantáneo momento de debilidad que le había costado un doloroso rehúso, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

"- Hinata-Sama jamás llegará a sentir nada más por ti.-" Concluyó su auto reconvención retomando su representativa actitud fría, esta vez prestando verdadera atención a Renzô que se apoyaba con su katana envuelta en una blanca tela como bastón.

-Parezco un anciano...- Se quejó el bermejo por la incómoda posición encorvada en su andar.

- ¿Puedes continuar en esas condiciones?.- Preguntó Neji indiferentemente, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Por supuesto.- Reclamó Renzô ligeramente indignado.

- De acuerdo, sigamos adelante.

Renzô se adelanto a sus compañeros, caminado rápidamente gracias a Yoshiyuki que utilizaba como apoyo para después decir inesperadamente.

- Recuerda que debes llevar a Hinata-Chan.

Neji fijó su mirada en Hinata quien se mantenía totalmente cabizbaja, jugando inconscientemente con los pulgares de sus dedos haciéndola ver más dulce de lo que ya era.

- No... no te molestes, Neji-Niisan...- Indicó sin poder mirarlo, con expresión azorada e intimidada.

Neji no cambió su expresión indiferente, anticipando las palabras que seguramente diría su prima, la conocía demasiado bien cómo para sorprenderse.

- No quiero lastimarte...

Neji enmarcó sus cejas sobre su frente por lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Lastimarme?.

Hinata levantó ligeramente su rostro para mirar a su primo, al parecer había dicho algo que no debía porque tenía el semblante enmarcadamente crispado e indignado lo que rápidamente la preocupó.

– Soy Jounin de la aldea de Konoha, un miembro del Clan Hyûga con un gran talento e índole, capaz incluso de dominar técnicas de muy alto nivel pertenecientes a la casa primaría que ni siquiera los miembros de la misma son capaces de realizar y a pesar de ello¿me comparas con él?.- Declaró irritado mirando fijamente a su prima, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Renzô que caminaba desastrosamente.

- No... no era mi intención ofenderte... no quería... Neji-Niisan, lo que yo quería decir era que...

- ¿Qué?.- Interrumpió el castaño con frialdad, no sólo sentía que su orgullo había sido herido sino que no podía concebir cómo es que su prima había permitido la ayuda del bermejo mientras que la suya era "menospreciada", como era el calificativo que pensaba en esos momentos.

- Es que yo... yo... – Hinata no podía hablar correctamente, las palabras no fluían a pesar de que en su mente bullía miles de pensamiento capaces de explicar lo dicho.

Debido a la frustración y la penetrante mirada de su primo pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus largas pestañas con clara intención de surcar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero en ese momento alguien tomo sus brazos con precipitación y en una rápido acción Hinata ya se encontraba en la espalda de Neji, quien depositaba cálidamente los pálidos brazos de la chica sobre su cuello.

- Sumimasen, Hinata-Sama. No debí reaccionar de esa manera.

Hinata entornó sus ojos con asombro sin ser capaz aún de creer todo lo que había presenciado.

Neji continuó el camino, nuevamente había reaccionado de forma insensible frente a la persona que más importaba para él, ante esto se amonestó seriamente por su comportamiento. Después de pasar algunos minutos sin que ninguno hablara, Hinata comentó.

- ¿Neji-Niisan...?.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico al escuchar la dulce voz de su prima pronunciada en su nombre.

- Escucho.

- ¿Existen palabras... que jamás deba decirte...?

Neji miró furtivamente a su prima con serenidad y curiosidad, mientras que Hinata desviaba su mirada de la del Bouke.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Creo que existen palabras que no deben ser dichas... porque éso sólo ocasiona dolor...- Hinata se detuvo al notar la confusa mirada de Neji. - ¡Go... gomen nasai!.- Se apresuró a decir. – Fue una pregunta muy extraña... en serio, no necesitas contestarme, mejor olvida lo que te dije... gomen por lo anterior... – Terminó de decir cabizbaja y avergonzada. Le había desconcertado la reacción de Renzô quien gravemente cambió su expresión y ánimo, ésa era la razón por la que había pensado que no debía volver a cometer el mismo error, mucho menos si la posibilidad se relacionaba con Neji y contando que su anterior comentario lo había ofendido, lo menos que quería era perderlo más de lo que ya lo tenía ahora.

- Si las hay.- Respondió Neji tras unos segundos de análisis, mientras Hinata esperaba pacientemente a que Neji las pronunciara, pero al no tener claras intenciones de revelarlas Hinata tomó valor.

- ¿Puedes... puedes decirme... cuáles son...?.

Neji no contestó al instante, sino que sus ojos se mitigaron por el pensamiento.

- En ningún momento me digas "Te quiero".- Contestó seguro de sí mismo, porque aunque en lo más profundo deseaba desesperadamente oírlas de la boca de la Souke, sí en algún instante escuchara aquella frase sería su ruina, porque no podría soportar el peso de distinguir la posibilidad de una mínima muestra de afecto por parte de Hinata y sabía de antemano que las consecuencias de sus acciones basadas en aquellos sentimientos serían desastrosas.

Hinata suspiró calladamente, había sido tan silenciosa que ni siquiera Neji lo percibió.

" ¿Jamás decir... te quiero...?" Pensó Hinata con tristeza. " Eso significa que..." La Hyûga tragó dificultosamente el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. " ... seguramente sigues odiándome..." Pronto una pesadumbre se apoderó de ella sin ser conciente de ello.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata-Sama?

- ¿Qué...?.- Masculló suavemente la chica por la inesperada pregunta.

- ¿Cuáles son las palabras que jamás debo decirte?

Hinata se acongojó por el recuerdo, su expresión se suavizo hasta casi romperse y sus brazos sobre Neji se tensaron.

- Onegai... jamás me llames como lo hacías cuando éramos niños... me refiero al... "Te odio".

Enseguida Neji marcó su rostro seriamente, mientras sentía la rigidez en el cuerpo de su prima. Hinata no podía evitar no sentirse mal, repasaba mentalmente todo aquello que siempre le había herido durante su vida, y sólo un pensamiento le rompía el corazón por completo, una persona con la que compartía los mismos ojos y sangre, mirándola con un profundo, incontrolable e intenso sentimiento: odio. Pronto sus labios se movieron sin ser completamente consiente de lo que hacía.

- No quiero que lo hagas porque... no podría volver a soportar escucharlo... de ti...

El silenció se apoderó de la situación unos momentos, mientras seguía escuchándose los pasos del castaño apretarse sobre la nieve.

- Si es así, juro que de ningún modo volveré a decirte esas palabras, Hinata-Sama.- Irrumpió el Bouke con sinceridad y gravedad en su voz ronca.

- Arigatou gozaimasu... - Entonó suavemente Hinata, está vez acercando su cuerpo contra la espalda del chico por el cansancio que sentía invadir su cuerpo.

- Prometo que... jamás diré, "Te quiero".

Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez para intentar reposar y después de pasado unos momentos su cuerpo se relajó a tal grado que un profundo sueño la irrumpió, derrumbándose totalmente ante el abrazo de su primo que la llevaba sobre la nieve que comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a él, quien susurraba calladamente en secreto.

- Arigatou por el gesto... ya que yo, no te odio.

**Fin del capítulo**

Mizu: Agua

Kunoichi: Mujer ninja

Sage: O también conocido propiamente como Sannin el cual es un Ninja Legendario. Es un rango shinobi. Corresponde a los ninjas legendarios de una villa, son ninjas extraordinarios que comprenden unas capacidades fuera de serie y que son tan completos que pueden igualar a un Kage en aptitudes, aunque su perfil psicológico no sea el más adecuado para ejercer como líder de la Villa.

Yoshiyuki: Junco nevado

**Notas finales de la Autora:**

Otro capítulo más... adoro a Renzô, es tan kawaii, aunque nuevamente estoy adentrándome en el angust... no tengo remedio. No importa, el próximo capítulo espero hacerlo divertido.

Por cierto, para todos los fans del Neji/Hinata **existe un foro llamado** **Hyuugacest** en la página de **DZ** para aquellos interesados. Los miembros son muy accesibles y te la pasas muy bien en las charlas además de conocer gente que comparte tu gusto. No pongo el link porque el FF no me lo permite pero pueden buscarlo en Google con las palabras de Hyuugacest y DZ, la hallaran fácilmente.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Eva-AngelElricY:** Pues que tal... sigo con el angust XD gomen ne... no te preocupes, como ya había leído en el fic de Ojos de Jade, Neji sólo necesita un susto para que reaccione... aunque Hinata no se queda atrás (lo sé, yo soy la culpable de toda la situación... es un círculo vicioso).

Eva-San, no era mi intención confundirte... en realidad no hablaba con el "usted" sino que hablaba en tercera persona... tengo mucho esa costumbre y no puedo evitarlo. Ju,ju,ju, en este caso yo soy la vieja porque tengo 21 años y tú sigues siendo una "teen".

Me encantó tu pequeña descripción del dibujo de Renzô¡a mi también me encanta!. Es más... me gustaría tener un novio así... misterioso, lindo, gracioso... valla, todo un estuche de monerías.

Espero te halla gustado este capítulo, prometo que pronto habrá más acción entre ellos. Que por cierto ya leí los nuevos capítulos de Rainbow pero no he podido dejarte review, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber¿por qué se llama tu fic Rainbow?

Ok, me despido esperando sigamos escribiéndonos, ánimo con tu fic (deberías animarte a hacer un Neji/Hinata... seguro te saldría muy bueno). Besos y abrazos.

**RuByShAdOw: **Ju,ju,ju si, es lo que siempre pasa... alguien tropieza y en seguida todo lo demás es por regla general de cualquier historia romántica XD. Lo que mencionas del "frío quema" pues no utilice el roce de Neji basada en esto... sino a algo que realmente va a quemarse (sí... soy una puerca que pervierte a los demás fans XD). Lo siento pero en torno a Renzô no anticipo nada, pero ya lo tengo listo.

Gracias por los ánimos... y sigo esperando más ideas de tu parte porque sigo en el angust XD ju,ju,ju.

Besos y abrazos.

**Yonmara:** Oh no, onegai shimasu Yonhmara-San dime tus ideas y predicciones, porque siempre que las leo me fascinan... de ahí me nacen nuevas fórmulas basadas en éstas... recuerda que eres mi conciencia, y sin conciencia qué sería de mí. Ah, créeme que yo también adoré el "abrazo" pero no puede evitar que mis dedos tomaran control de mí y escribieran otra cosa... descuida el próximo capítulo será sumamente confortante ju,ju,ju (Kitsune ríe maquiavélicamente).

Como ves nuevamente actualizo la historia... es que es muy fácil... en cambio en Hansoku y Entre espejos rotos me quiebro la cabeza... soy una masoquista XD. Pero prometo ponerme al tanto de éstas.

Ah, no sabes lo gratificante que fue leer que te había gustado el de Sasuke y Hanabi, ya tenía anticipado que no tendría muchos seguidores sino uno o cuando mucho tres... Ju,ju,ju y sólo me han puesto un review XD, que cosas, pero bueno Hanabi me encanta y pues esta historia es como un adelanto de otra... ya te darás cuenta en el segundo capítulo... espero me des tu opinión porque me interesan mucho tus comentarios. (Seguro recibo jitomatazos XD)

Besos y abrazos.

**Hyuuga-Megumi:** ¡Megumi-Chan!. Ya te estaba extrañando mucho... además de tus historias en cada review¡me encantan y las adoro!. Y tienes la razón, es una miniserie por los capítulos tan cortos pero son tan fáciles de hacer, que de ahora en adelante escribiré a lo mucho 10 hojas por capítulo en TODOS mis fics... a excepción de Hansoku porque ese debo terminarlo como empecé. Que mal que se borró tu fic... a mi me ha pasado infinidad de veces y debo volverlo a escribir, lo peor es que nunca sale como en la primera versión... ¡una vez tuve que hacerlo tres veces!. Fue frustrante pero no te desanimes... ¡Gambate kudasai, Megumi-Chan!.

Por cierto ¿ya leíste "Visión pura"?. No se quién es el autor pero me encantó... Neji tiene una doble personalidad que lo hace TOTALMENTE deseable. Esta genial, por eso le hago promoción a este fic. (Ju,ju,ju es que debemos estar actualizadas). Aunque no pueda hacer una página como es mi pretensión existe un foro al que puedes ingresar que es completamente Hyuugacest y en español. Es un excelente lugar con el cual interactuar, tengo por ahí algunas amigas que también publican fics, bueno, lo menciono porque tal ves te intereses.

Sigue escribiéndome mucho, y no olvides incluir una de tus pequeñas historias con Chibi-Neji y Chibi-Hinata. Gracias por tu apoyo y sí, es divertido hacer sufrir a Neji, Ju,ju,ju (Kitsune ríe psicópatamente).

Besos y abrazos.


	6. Plan

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune escribiendo el sexto capítulo. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por el ENORME atraso en su actualización. Como sea… aquí sigue la continuación y el fanfic ya casi está por concluir. Que triste!!

**Dedicatoria:**

Nuevamente dedico este fanfic a todos los amantes del Neji /Hinata, unidos todos para apoyar a esta pareja.

¡Viva el Neji/Hinata!

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Predilección**

**Capítulo 6**

**Plan**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y la nieve desaparecía con cada paso que Neji y Renzô avanzaran, el camino nevado se volvió terroso y el paisaje comenzó a enverdecer poco a poco, dejando al fin el frío clima de aquellas tierras.

- ¡Estoy muerto! – Renzô simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el pasto. – Descansemos un par de horas, no puedo seguir más. – Se recargó sobre un árbol cercano, colocando en su hombro su larga espada.

- Aún no. Perderemos el rastro de Kurokame. – Fue lo único que explicó el Hyûga.

- No te preocupes… ya lo he previsto. – Indicó el bermejo con una simple seña de su mano, mientras Neji gruñía molesto por el ligero comentario el cual no despejaba sus numerosas dudas del propuesto receso.

- ¿Y eso es…? – Un frío tono acompaño la pregunta.

Los verdes ojos de Renzô se oscurecieron tan impredeciblemente que Neji olvidó por un momento su interrogante.

- Va a encontrarse con mi compañera, en los límites oeste de las Tierras de Mizu. – Explicó simplemente, bajó la cabeza con sobriedad y cerró los ojos para descasar.

Neji meditó unos momentos, al sentir el aliento suave de su prima dormida en su espalda, decidió recostarla en un punto alejado del bermejo.

Neji se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos para razonar con mayor profundidad la explicación de su compañero, entonces un sonoro ronquido lo desconcertó, miró en dirección a Renzô y observó al ninja de la aldea de Kiri durmiendo plácidamente en el pasto. El Hyûga suspiró desganado ante tan frustrante escena: sus dos compañeros durmiendo en plena misión.

Giró su rostro para verificar que Hinata se encontrara bien, pero al hacerlo, notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Neji frunció su ceño al pensar que Hinata podría haberse resfriado, se acercó a su prima y verificó su temperatura.

- Que extraño, parece no tener fiebre pero éso no explica su enrojecimiento. – Susurró para sí mismo.

En ese instante los labios de Hinata se movieron ligeramente como si estuviera farfullando algo, el rostro se coloreó más y la respiración de la Souke se tornó más profunda. Neji se acercó curioso para tratar de escuchar mejor, un tenue y sugerente gemido golpeó su fino oído y el castaño sintió una nerviosa sacudida recorrer su espalda.

El Bouke se recuperó rápidamente y miró atento a su prima. Hinata seguía durmiendo placidamente, balbuceando aún entre sueños. Neji sintió cómo un suave calor lo invadía en su pecho, ésta era una de las tantas ocasiones en las que se dedicaba a observarla, ya sea cuando estuviera entrenando, caminando por los corredores o simplemente deleitándose con mirar el patio, él siempre se dedicaba a observarla en cada oportunidad que se presentara; claro, justificándose diciendo que su atención era más por la protección de la Souke que por amor.

- Amor… - Susurró débilmente Neji, mientras su rostro iba ensombreciéndose poco a poco.

Así como su felicidad había aparecido con tan sólo ver a Hinata, desapareció. Nuevamente se comportaba como un idiota atado a una esperanza falsa.

"No es más que un amor enfermo…" Se juzgó severamente en su interior.

Otro nuevo quejido se presentó de la boca de Hinata, el Bouke agitó su cabeza para aclarar su mente y prestó atención al estado de su prima. Pronto la preocupación le invadió.

El rostro de Hinata se encontraba ardiendo, su respiración se había tornado más pesada, su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente y sus quejidos se hacían cada vez más numerosos acompañados de frases entrecortadas.

- Hinata-Sama – La llamó Neji para intentar despertarla.

El estado de Hinata aumentaba gradualmente, pronto los quejidos fueron acompañados de tenues suspiros lo que provocó que Neji la agitara suavemente de los hombros de la chica llamándola. – Hinata-Sama, Hinata-Sama.

En ese momento los brazos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, alzándose ante el asombrado gesto del Hyûga quien no comprendía lo que pasaba. Neji sintió un fuerte tirón que lo obligó a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata, provocando que un intenso sonrojo lo invadiera. Inmediatamente Neji se levantó para apartarse, pero descubrió que Hinata lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado a su espalda, lo que no le permitía alejarse de ella.

Un nuevo gemido escapó de la chica.

- Oo… onegai… - Balbuceó entrecortadamente.

- Está soñando… – Dedujo rápidamente, sin embargó una duda cruzó su cabeza provocando que su ceño frunciera ligeramente. – pero ¿con qué exactamente?

- Onegai no… no te det… detengas… - Hinata se retorció placenteramente, jadeando a su vez.

Una idea se internó en la mente de Neji sintiendo su piel arder, tenía la cara aún más roja que Hinata y sentía que podría desmayarse de un momento a otro por el excesivo calor invadiéndolo. ¡¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo su prima?!

- ¡Hinata-Sama, despierte! ¡Despierte…! – El Hyûga hizo un renovado y desesperado intento por despertarla de su ensueño, pero en ese estado, parecía no prestar atención a nada más que su sueño.

Hinata sólo pudo abrazarse más a Neji acompañando su acción con otro lánguido gemido. - Má… máss rápido…

Neji abrió la boca con consternación mientras su cara iba tornándose más pálida, como si rogara al cielo que lo salvara de esta situación. Pronto la imagen de un colérico Hiashi envuelto en miles de altas y peligrosas llamas apareció de improvisto causando un inesperado nerviosismo en el Bouke.

- Nn… Nnn… - Alcanzó a decir Hinata.

"Naruto" Completó el nombre Neji de pronto con el corazón encogido y los párpados caídos. No le extrañaba en nada el hecho de que su prima aún continuará enamorada del rubio. Pronto Hinata se relajó lentamente al contacto del suave pasto verde, una sonrisa tibia se dibujó en sus labios y su respiración se hizo melodiosa y tranquila. Un melancólico suspiro escapó de sus labios una vez pudo soltarse del abraso de la Souke.

A pesar del dolor en el pecho, Neji no dejo de mirarla en todo momento.

- Neji…

El castaño ensanchó sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, su boca se entreabrió y su ceño se enmarcó en un gesto confundido. ¿En verdad había escuchado su nombre en los labios de Hinata? ¿Su propio nombre?

"Imposible" Se negó mentalmente a tan lejana posibilidad, se levantó alejándose del profundo sueño de Hinata y se recostó en un árbol aún atónito.

"¿Y si realmente Hinata-Sama…?" En ese momento se detuvo, no era capaz siquiera de completar la pregunta. Un vació oprimió su pecho y su rostró se tornó pálido y seco. Se sentía como un idiota, no sabía qué decir, hacer o siquiera pensar.

Neji se obligó a si mismo a templarse, sus emociones ahora frías y carentes de turbación le permitieron pensar con mayor aclaración, o al menos, eso deseó. Las horas pasaron pero el Hyûga fue incapaz de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria a su conciencia.

Lentamente Hinata abrió sus ojos con pereza divisando a un concentrado Neji, Hinata no quiso molestarlo por lo que se acercó a su primo con disimulo; como un pequeño gatito tímido.

- Neji-Niisan – Llamó Hinata tan bajo por temor a interrumpir cualquiera que fueran sus pensamientos que Neji apenas se inmutó.

- ¿Crees que ahora sí puedas caminar? – Preguntó Neji con una extraña y severa mordacidad.

Hinata sintió el mal humor de su primo, agachó su cabeza para evitar avistar su mirada represiva y se mordió el labio con desánimo. Neji resopló irritado ante la acción de Hinata, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su frío comportamiento, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió en dirección a Renzô quien roncaba ruidosamente.

- Ya es hora, levántate. – Ordenó severamente Neji a un adormilado Renzô, pero un ronquido aún más ruidoso salió de la boca del shinobi.

Neji bufó con enojo y Hinata se acercó a su compañero para evitar que su primo enfureciera aún más seguramente por el atraso que habían tenido.

- Renzô-Kun, onegai despierta. – Susurró Hinata arrodillada junto al bermejo.

Como respuesta Renzô sonrió atolondradamente aún dormido. - Hinata-Chan… kawaii… - Dijo ante el rostro sonrojado de Hinata y la cara enmarcada de Neji.

Neji dio unos pasos hacia Renzô, se detuvo unos segundos observándolo con una mirada asesina, su ceño frunció rápidamente y lo pateó tan fuerte que fue a estrellarse contra unos arbustos. - ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! – Estaba realmente rabioso por soportar la actitud del ninja.

Hinata temblaba como gelatina en el suelo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar a su primo mientras Renzô salió de los arbustos hecho una furia.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Reclamó con tono desafiante.

Neji se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más lo que provocara que el enojo de Renzô aumentara, apretó sus puños y avanzó dispuesto a enfrentarse a Neji, pero entonces Hinata se abalanzó contra Renzô quien lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Detente, Renzô-Kun… - Suplicó débilmente, tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos chicos.

De un momento a otro los ojos del bermejo se suavizaron con increíble rapidez y su rostro se tornó dramáticamente a uno lastimero y acongojado.

- ¡Hinata-Chan, Neji-Kun es muy cruel conmigo! – Habló con ojos de cachorrito y un puchero en los labios, se abrazó a Hinata y como si no pudiera soportarlo más, sus ojos chorrearon abundantes lágrimas que cayeron goteando en el suelo.

La Souke pestañeó ligeramente confundida, su compañero había pasado de un estado de ánimo colérico a otro lagrimoso, aún aturdida, palmeó tiernamente la cabeza del chico dándole ánimo.

Neji había visto todo de soslayo, sus dientes rechinaron y sus pies se movieron sin ser totalmente consiente hasta llegar donde se encontraban Hinata y Renzô. Sin importarle nada más, agarró la bufanda del chico y lo arrastró lejos de Hinata.

Una vez fuera de la vista de su prima, Neji empujó a Renzô contra un árbol, para ese entonces, el bermejo había dejado de lado sus lloriqueos y se mostraba realmente serenado.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – Preguntó Neji en un tono frío y mordaz. - ¿Crees que acaso no me he dado cuenta? ¿Qué no sé lo que intentas hacer?

Renzô sonrió abiertamente, le divertía la actitud de su compañero y su enorme percepción. - ¿Amas a Hinata-Chan, no es así? – Soltó de golpe.

El castaño apretó sus labios y arrugó su frente por el enfado sin ser capaz de hablar. Renzô ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó al rostro perturbado de Neji.

- ¿Y? ¿Amas a Hinata-Chan?

Neji enfocó fijamente sus perlados ojos en su compañero. – Iie

– Mentiroso - Renzô cerró sus ojos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

Como respuesta Neji resopló con impaciencia y se alejó unos cuantos pasos al no poder soportar su mueca satírica. – Quiero que te detengas. - Advirtió el Hyûga con tono autoritario.

- ¿Detener? ¿Detener qué? No sé de lo que hablas. – Habló con una falsa inocencia que Neji rápidamente identificó.

Una pequeña venita se asomó en la sien del castaño mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir por la irritación, la paciencia se le estaba agotando. Le dirigió a Renzô una última mirada asesina y caminó dispuesto a marcharse para continuar con la misión.

- ¿A qué le temes, Neji-Kun? – Una débil pregunta sacudió el lugar.

Neji se detuvo por un instante y el silencio los embargó abruptamente. El viento sopló mientras el cabello cobrizo se mecía al compás, el Hyûga miró de soslayo a su compañero con un frío resplandor en sus ojos.

- ¿Temer? No me hagas reír.

Y dicho esto, se marchó del lugar para encontrarse con su prima. Renzó no pudo evitar suspirar con cierta decepción.

- Es una dura empresa… - Determinó finalmente al tiempo que caminaba con pesadez.

- Renzô-Kun… - Hinata suspiró aliviada al ver a al bermejo sano y salvo, le había preocupado el hecho de ver salir a su primo solo.

Nuevamente, el rostro de Renzo se suavizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron infantilmente. – Hinata-Chan, estabas preocupada por mí. – Y se abalanzó contra ella como un niño pequeño.

Pronto los tres ninjas continuaron su viaje en dirección adonde Renzo había indicado. Parecía que Neji se encontraba del peor humor porque simplemente fulminaba todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, por el contrario, Renzo sonreía con una felicidad que no cabía en él mismo al permanecer en todo momento lo más cerca que pudiera de Hinata. Hinata por el contrario se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, sin poder atreverse a preguntar, la Souke continuó con cierta consternación.

Pronto el día comenzaba a terminar, pero no así el humor de Neji. Al final, debido a las numerosas insistencias de Renzô, habían decidido descansar nuevamente un corto periodo de tiempo, Neji aceptó muy a disgusto pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo su cuerpo se encontraba agotado por la confusión de la mañana.

Decidido, esa noche se apartó de sus compañeros ya que la soledad siempre le ayudaba a serenarse y pensar con mayo claridad. Recordaba nuevamente cómo su nombre había sido pronunciado por Hinata, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello durante todo el día.

"¿Qué será lo que Hinata-Sama siente por mí…?

Se preguntó por primera vez sin conocer la respuesta con exactitud, en un principio había pensado que él sólo era un protector, nada más que eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba cada vez más ya no estaba totalmente seguro de ello. En ese instante de tranquilidad, unas pisadas se escucharon.

- Oha, oha, ¿por qué tan solo Neji-Kun? – Se acercó un sonriente y alegre Renzô.

Neji gruñó. - ¿Ahora qué quieres...?

- Bueno, ya que tú eres su primo y además su protector he venido a pedirte permiso. – El chico se rascó la cabeza con ligera vergüenza.

- ¿Permiso...? – Preguntó Neji sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pues ya se imaginaba lo que el bermejo trataba de decirle.

- Verás... – Un sonrojó se apoderó del usualmente despreocupado ninja. - Hinata-Chan me gusta.

Un atronador mutismo los invadió de inmediato, Renzô parecía penetrar la intensa mirada de Neji y en un momento éste pudo visualizar una minúscula muestra por sonreír de parte del bermejo dándose cuenta al fin de la falsa propuesta, nuevamente Renzô seguía molestándolo.

- ...Iie – Dictaminó finalmente, frunció su ceño y bajó la cabeza mientras sus mechones cobrizos ocultaban sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué no? – Se quejó Renzô plantando un pie hacia Neji. - ¿Es porque no te agrado o porque no soy suficientemente bueno para Hinata-Chan?

El castaño no contestó, tan sólo apretó sus dientes. Ésto desesperó a Renzô.

- ¿Piensas que no estoy siendo sincero con mis palabras...? ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por qué no...?!

- ¡Porque perteneces a otra aldea! – Gritó Neji con enfado levantándose para encararlo por su demanda. – ¡Tú y ella son de clases diferentes, no importa lo mucho que te guste simplemente no puedes llegar e imponerte! ¡En su mundo tú sólo serás una sombra, un figura, un fantasma a su alrededor...! ¡Para ella el amor no está permitido, sin siquiera una posibilidad para la libre elección! ¡Es una prisionera que jamás podrá tener el derecho de elegir, mientras que tú jamás podrás formar parte de su vida sino como espectador, como mero oyente o público...! ¡Morirás con la pena y el dolor sólo porque ella es de la Hoja mientras tú de la Niebla! ¡¿TE PARECE SUFICIENTE RAZÓN?!

Al fin Neji terminó con una ronca entonación amarga mientras Renzô lo miraba con sus densos ojos verdes.

- No lo acepto.

- ¿Qué...? – Preguntó Neji aún sin creerlo del todo.

- ¿Así que debo resignarme sólo por eso? Me diste una razón para no estar junto a Hinata-Chan pero si ella me acepta entonces será una razón para permanecer a su lado. Creo que eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Para ti no? – Y dicho ésto se giró para marcharse.

- ...Iie, no es suficiente para mí. – Renzô se detuvo al identificar la fría voz de Neji. - Yo no lo permitiré...

- ¿Por qué?

Neji no respondió.

- Hace rato pareciera que hablaras como si fueras tú mismo el juzgado y no yo. ¿Por qué, Neji-Kun?

El aludido apretó tan furiosamente sus puños que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, Renzô se acercó a Neji y se agachó para contemplar la confundida y furiosa expresión del chico frente a él.

- Te dije que si seguías así ibas a perderla... – Susurró en el oído de Neji.

Neji activó su jutsu genético para asesinarlo con la mirada, sus puños temblaban por la ira mientras que su mandíbula apretaba tan fuertemente que sus dientes rechinaban sin darse cuenta. – ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! – Bramó irasciblemente.

- ¡Entonces sólo dilo! ¡DILO!

Neji bajó su cabeza provocando que nuevamente su cabello ocultara su rostro, el Byakugan se detuvo y lentamente sus puños dejaron de hacer presión, fue como si su voluntad se hubiera desmoronado con esas simples palabras.

Renzô esperó con paciencia, pero parecía que nada sucedería... de nuevo.

Sabía que sería difícil pero no a estas alturas, y lo que era peor es que el joven Bouke ya había descubierto su plan. Sí, su plan de intentar hacer que Neji confesara sus sentimientos. Había hecho de todo, los acercamientos a Hinata, las miradas dirigidas a ella incluso esa falsa confesión pero nada funcionó. Dios, se notaba a leguas lo que sentía por ella: ¡se estaba muriendo de amor!, pero sus personalidades no les ayudaba mucho, tanto la de Hinata como la de Neji. Hinata era por demás muy insegura y tímida, seguramente un rechazo sería un duro golpe para ella por lo que parecía resignarse a guardar sus sentimientos aún cuando esforzaba en complacer a Neji, mientras que Neji era un cubo de hielo andante, el hombre era una de las personas más frías y orgullosas que jamás había conocido. ¿Cuántas veces no se había acercado más de la cuenta a su Hinata-Sama y éste no reaccionaba como esperaba? Sólo bufidos, una mirada dura y gruñidos de parte del chico. ¡Se carcomía en puros celos pero no hacía absolutamente nada!

En ese momento Renzô decidió que todo era en vano, así que viró y caminó hacía el lugar donde su compañera estaría esperando, entonces y sin previo aviso sintió que algo sujetaba su larga bufanda roja, se detuvo y volteó notando la mano del castaño sujetar la prenda.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro, Renzó lo miró expectante y confundido, no sabiendo lo que el Hyûga podría hacer.

Neji había tenido suficiente durante todo el día, su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón estaban cansados y agotados por soportar tanto dolor y pesadumbre, tanta esperanza y tanto desaliento, estaba realmente abatido... ya no podía más, así que se decidió.

- Yo… yo amo a Hinata-Sama…

**Fin del capítulo**

Mizu: Agua

**Agradecimientos:**

Les pido una disculpa por tan enrome atraso, no era mi intención… gomen nasai.

**Eva-AngelK:** Ju,ju,ju si… Neji a veces es muy desesperante, pero pronto éso va a cambiar.

**Nekoi:** El FF a veces es un monstruo que no te permite subir reviews, comentarios, agregar fav a tu perfil o comunidades, entrar a tu cuenta y hasta subir capítulos (lo más frustrante de todo!!)

"Adoro las actualizaciones rápidas" Ay!! Esta frase me trauma…!! Ya había escrito el cap (el cual había quedado muy pero MUY gracioso y se me pierde en la mugre computadora que tengo) pero como sea me apuraré como antes lo hacía para que quede terminado este fanfic. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap… (Risas) A-D-O-R-O ver a Neji sufrir, aún cuando Hinata queda involucrada en esto, pero es que me encanta ver sufrir a Neji y sobre todo **hacerlo** sufrir (Risas psicópatas). Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también (aún con el atraso)

Espero sigamos en contacto (hace mucho que no lo hacemos y creo que yo tengo la culpa por no enviarte reviews en tus actualizaciones… gomen…)

Besos y abrazos

**Lunnaris:** Mucho gusto Mika, ya he leído tu fic (claro, no me puedo perder ningún NejiHina Ju,ju,ju) y me ha gustado… incluso lo he puesto en el Nest of Silver Wings el cual es una comunidad de puros fics de NejiHina.

A ver qué sucede con las palabras prohibidas. Besos y abrazos.

**Amaya Erizawa:** Hola… ay, eres nueva lectora y te hago esto de no actualizar, mil perdones Amaya-San. Gracias por tus comentarios, la primera vez que vi a Neji pensé: -Dios, ese niño es muy serio y frío- y fue así como lo he plasmado en este fic (porque en los otros que tengo es un poco más accesible, sobre todo con Hinata) y hace tan buena parejita con Hinata, además su cariño desde niños se me hizo muy tierno… a pesar de los obstáculos, los dos Hyûgas sí que han podido no romper su lazo por completo sino al contrario, creo que se hizo más fuerte.

Que alegría que te haya gustado el personaje de Renzô, me parece un loco con una singularidad de personalidad (Risas), pero aún así me encanta (especialmente cuando se pelea con Neji). Creo que el angust es lo que mejor se me da, no sé cómo le hago pero es que es tan fácil de escribir, no como lo comedy el cual soy una papa en esa materia.

Muchas gracias por la invitación, créeme que ya he leído algunos fics tuyos que me gustaron, sobre todo los NejiHina los cuales me receto siempre Ju,ju,ju (se me hizo interesante el fic del KaworuRein… sobre todo porque a mi también me gusta esa pareja y me dejaste en la duda mujer porque realmente me gusto, que lindos, aunque el segundo cap pareciera un final)

**Yonmara:** Hola, hola. Que bueno que me aclaras éso… ya me había puesto triste y es que me habías ayudado muchísimo en la construcción de fic que me sentía mal, pero ya no importa.

Y tienes toda la razón, mi risa psicópata se apoderaba de mi a medida que escribía Ju,ju,ju XDDDDD. Aunque ahora que lo dices, no me había puesto a pensar en cómo sería el primer beso de Neji y Hinata… así que me has dejado algo bueno para pensar (¿cómo te gustaría a tí?)

"Te amo" (Aplusos para Yonmara!!) Muy bien chica, hasta ahora eres la única al a que se le ha ocurrido la idea. Sip, Neji es un idiota, Ju,ju,ju XDDDDDDD.

Gracias por los comentarios sobre el fic del SasuHana, y si no escribía e4ra más que nada por falta de inspiración, la verdad no sabía ni qué poner, las ideas habían desaparecido cuando la había comenzado a escribir, pero le he tomado mucho cariño al fic y como es un "tema" Nuevo para mi es divertido de explorar.

No te preocupes por lo que te digan, la madurez se refleja en la toma de decisions que hagas con tu vida, tus acciones y tu responsailidad y firmeza para enfrentar todo aquello que se te presente en tu vida son lo que debe tener una validez ¿acaso piensan que una jóven es "normal" al ir a fiestas, hablar de chicos, música y moda, pasear e ir al cine con tus amigos o chatear? En lo personal a mi me parece una vida muy aburrida y siempre contrapondo mi punto de vista con aquellas personas que me lo dicen… (creo que ya se me subio ) Como sea… los hobbies son cosa aparte, así que ánimo. (Yo hasta tengo un hermano de 27 años que también le gusta el anime, tanto a él como a mi nos vale las opiniones XDDDDD)

PD. No estás sola en este mundo del Anime/Manga

**Lizirien: **No te preocupes, lamento no haber actualizado como antes y dejar abandonado el fic. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus ánimos. (Yo también quiero a Renzô… w)

**RuByShAdOw:** Je,je,je perdona por el retraso de este capítulo... me había frustrado porque se me había borrado pero aquí está por fin.

Sí, se suponía que este era una comedia-romántica pero creo que no soy muy buena en ello, definitivamente lo mío es el Angust a más no poder, adoro hacer sufrir a Neji u adoro a Renzô así que creo que hice una buena combinación... dios, al fin Neji lo ha dicho, se ha sincerado y ha dicho que ama a Hinata!!

Adoro a Renzô y tien sus razones de porque es como es y se entromete en la vida de amorosa de Neji-Kun... muy pronto relataré su pasado (que trsite!!) Gracias por el review!!

**alely:** Gracias por los cometarios, por desgracias sólo faltan dos capítulos más para que esta historia se termine... pero terminará bien, de eso segurito.

**Dark Amy-chan:** Lo siento!! Lo primero que me pides y lo primero que hago: no actualizar rápido!! Gomen...

Ojalá y Kishi-Sama te escuche porque la verdad yo también deseo lo mismo para los jóvenes Hyuuga, una vida juntos donde puedan unir el Souke y el Bouke. (Gay que cruzar dedos!!)

**Riku-chan:** No hay problema, siento no haber actualizado antes... pero al fin está listo, ya sólo faltan dos capítulos más y termino el fic!!

Renzô, XDDDDD, amo a Renzô!! Muy pronto pondré el pasado de este enigmático chico y se verá lo que sucederá con los tres. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, finalmente Neji ha confesado que ama a Hinata!! Y Renzô sólo tuvo que torturarlo psicológicamente durante todo el viaje para que al fin lo hiciera!! Que aguante Renzô, con lo cabezota que es Neji...

Gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero que aún sigamos en contacto!! Terminaré el fic!!

Besos y abrazos

**Hina-Nat:** Descuida, lamento no haber actualizado antes...

**nejihina lover nn: **Lo siento!! Nos abes lo apenada que estoy por no haber podido actualizar como antes lo hacía... tuve muchos contratiempos y desalientos que me provocaron no escribir durante un largo tiempo...

"neji y hinata ya que son mi pareja FAVORITA los adoro !  
no secomo a algunos nolesgusta (mueranse!)"

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tienes toda la razón!! Al fianl Naruto se quedara con Sakura (Já, fans del SasuSaku) y Hinata se dará cuenta que Neji está ahí siempre para ella.

Si pudieras decirme quiénes son los que conforman la pareja iasakuya porque no puedo identificarlos...

**Uchihaai:** Muchas gracias... por fin la actualización...

**Mina Orimoto:** Gracias por los comentarios... en realidad pienso que en mi fic Neji es excesivamente frío... aunque ahora que lo recuerdo eso mismo pensé la primera vez que lo ví... El chico sabe esconder muy bien sus sentimientos!!

**IP7: **Oh, me encanta hacer sufrir a Neji, no sabes lo mucho que lo disfruto... (suno como masoquista) pero es que es tan delicioso hacerlo sufrir!! Como sea, quí esta el capítulo 6. al fin Neji se ha sincerado y ha cicho "Yo amo a Hinata-Sama" Ya era hora!!

Prometo que el final no hará llorar sino al contrario...

**Iria:** Gracias por los deseo y el ánimo... espero que este capítulo te haya gustado...

**Tuki-sama:** w Gracias!!

**Loto Rojo:** Dios, me has hecho sonrojar con tus comentarios... tanto por mencionar que mis historias son bellas como por no terminarlas (que directa XD) pero tienes toda la razón, no actualizo muy seguido por desgracia... Escribir un fanfic como dices no es tarea fácil, a veces la inspiración te llega para hay un punto en el que te quedas vacía y en blanco, lo que resulta frustrante para uno mismo...

"son los mejores fics de NejiHina jamás escritos en español pero para ser perfectos sólo les falta una conclusión. Espero no haberte incomodado, sólo quiero hacerte saber que de este lado del monitor siempre tendras una fiel lectora." Para nada me has incomodado, enfadado, etc, etc... los ienrto es que a veces necesito personas que me den jalones de oreja para que continúe con el fanfic... y tú has obrado bien en mi situación. Me costó un poco de trabajo retomar la pero igual me gustó como quedó al final, por fin Neji se sincero...

Me agradas, me gusta mucho la sinceridad en las personas, espero que es cualidad tuya no cambie jamás.

**hyuuga hyne-san:** Gracias por los cometarios, Neji es cabezota pero igual al final sigue siendo un ser humano con sentimientos que al fin se ha confesado... lo ha admitido, que ama a Hinata y Renxô sólo tuvo que torturarlo todo este tiempo para lograrlo!! XDDDDDDDDD Definitivamente Neji y Hinata se ven lindos juntos... espero que al fianld el manga se queden juntitos.

**amizumi:** Hola, hola. Que coincidencia... yo también me traumé con el EriolTomoyo, son una parejita muy linda y perfecta... Dios, los dos debieron quedarse juntos!! Como sea, estábamos hablando del NejiHinata y pienso que también se deben quedar juntos!!

Lo que me pides de las recomendaciones es un poco difícil para mi ya que todo tenemos diferentes gustos... pero te recomiendo éstos que a mi me gustan:

Tu sonrisa, Entre el cuelo y el infierno, Mía, 50 NejiHinata , Amándote en silencio, Tres palabras por tí, Día a día...

**xxx Belldandy xxx:** Al fin he actualizado!! (EH!!!) Y que final para este capítulo, me gustó mucho como Renzô presionó a Neji!! Muy bien hecho Renzô-Kun!!

Uno menos y faltan dos (Hansoku y Yume...) (Viva el SasukeHanabi!! XDDDDDDD)


End file.
